Double the Trouble (AoKaga)
by KneelingAngel
Summary: When Kagami left to go to America after The Last Game against the Jabawock's, little did he knew he was carrying Aomine's babies after a secret one night stand. Now 16 years after giving birth, he is back in America with the twins. Having both Aomine's and Kagami's genes, only heaven knows how much trouble they'll get into. Mention of mpreg - M x M - Aomine x Kagami - Future AU
1. Intro

" _You're pregnant."_

 _Kagami blinked confused. "Excuse me?" There is no way he could have heard that right._

 _The doctor sighed and rubbed his face. "You're pregnant, Mr. Kagami. The swelling of your stomach isn't fat, it isn't a tumor or anything like that. They're babies. You're pregnant with twins."_

" _WHAT?!"_

Kagami snapped out of his flashback when there was a loud crash and scream from upstairs. He sighed and put the baby picture of his kids down. Those two were always a handful… It did bring a small smile to his face though. As much trouble as his kids were, he loved them. Sure he had to sacrifice a lot for them like his NBA program in America and his life dream, but they were worth it. Nothing made him happier than his kids, not even basketball.

"Kiseki?! DJ?! What are you two doing?!" Kagami shouted.

There was a long pause before there was an answer. "Nothing!" There was a synced answer and Kagami chuckled to himself, shaking his head before taking a deep breath. Honestly, Kagami had NO IDEA why he was back in Japan. It's been 17 years since he left this place to go to the NBA program that was set up for him. The twins were now 16 and were gonna start high school. Kagami hoped going back to Japan was the right choice. There was nothing for them in America anymore… Not that Japan was much better, but… Ugh! He didn't know why! Maybe a part of him wanted to introduce his kids to the man who had fathered them. But Aomine didn't even know the twins were his or that the existsed. It had just been a one time thing that went wrong. They were both guys, they couldn't have guessed that one of them could have gotten knocked up!

No, Aomine couldn't know or find out. It would only cause Chaos and maybe Aomine didn't even want to know about the twins or be part of their lives. It was better to keep it a secret.

Kagami heard something fall down the stairs and frowned confused before checking the hallway. A basketball bounced down the stairs before hitting the wall and rolling away. Not even a second later, two heads rushed down the stairs, stumbling over each other and shoving each other before DJ grabbed the ball. "Ha ha!" He shouted victoriously, holding the ball above his head.

Daiki was tall like Aomine in high school, lazy and talented in basketball like him too, but his skin tone was a perfect mix between Kagami's and Aomine's. His hair was short and bright red with matching red eyes.

Kiseki on the other hand had Aomine's hair color and eyes. She was shorter than Kagami, but not by much. She was definitely tall for a girl, now standing 186 centimeters and that was when she didn't wear heals. She had the short fuse Kagami had, again the perfect skin mix. She was curvy and starting to grow into a real woman… Kagami couldn't believe how fast his kids were growing up.

Kiseki jumped up and knocked the ball out of her brother's hand. Like the man who carried her, she knew how to use those legs!

"Hey!" Kagami shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you two, no playing basketball in the house. Not in America and not here." He scolded before grabbing the ball from them. "Go set the table while I go make some food, you can play basketball after dinner." He said before getting matching pouts from his kids.

Kagami rolled his eyes and chuckled, shaking his head as he headed to the kitchen with the basketball under his arms.

 **XXX**

"Take this!" Kiseki shouted and jumped up to dunk the ball.

"No, you don't!" DJ shouted before he jumped after his sister, slapping the ball away from her before charging after the ball with Kiseki hot on his heels.

Kagami was sitting by the fense and smile at his kids as he sipped from his water. They did this a lot in America too. They would have lunch or dinner before going to play basketball afterwards. It was their family time. Instead of going to the movies or to the shopping mall, they went to find the nearest court to play some basketball. Kagami had to admit, his kids were damn good. Of course they were good, he and Aomine were their parents. They had the basketball gene, the competitive drive and the need of the adrenaline in their blood.

Ever since they had been big enough to hold a ball, all they had been doing was playing basketball.

Kagami's eyes shot up worriedly when there was a loud scream, his parent instincts kicking in at the sound, but he had nothing to worry about when he saw Daiki easily toss his sister over his shoulder as she tried to dunk again. "Motherfucker!" She screamed.

"LANGUAGE!" Kagami warned them and rolled his eyes. Yeah, they were definitely his kids. Pushing himself up on his feet, he walked over to the yapping kids and picked up the ball. "How about a one on two?" He offered with a smirk.

Daiki put Kiseki down and the twins looked at their dad with a strange expression before they burst out laughing. "You'll never win against us, old man." DJ said, him and his twin both having identical grins on their faces. "The only ones who can defeat us, is us."

This made Kagami grin and chuckle. They had never even met the other parents, barely even knew anything about him. He never spoke of Aomine. The only thing the twins knew that it had been a one-time thing and while they weren't planned, Kagami never regretted having them. Even if it meant giving up his basketball career and finding a job. Now he was a physical therapist. It wasn't basketball and it was kind of boring, but he made enough money to take care of his precious twins.

Kagami took a offensive stance and started to dribble the ball, the same moment Kiseki and Daiki took their defensive stance before their one on two started.

As soon as Kagami charged, DJ charged forward as well, trying to steal the ball and keep up with his old man. Kiseki came from behind and stole the ball from her dad before dribbling away with it. Hearing her dad come after her again, she quickly passed it to Daiki.

Daiki caught it and brought the ball closer to the next, but before he could try to score, his dad was back on him again.

His old man might be 33, but there was a reason why he had been one of the best high school basketball players in Japan! He wasn't going to give up so easily though. He was very close to Kiseki, they had always been even though they some times fight and argue, but there was no one he trusted more than her. They were a dangerous combination on court. "Kiki!" He called and tossed the ball backwards. Kiseki ran as fast as she could and caught the ball, in the mean time Daiki could escape his dad and jump up as if he was about to dunk. Kiseki hurled the ball towards the basket. It hit the board before shooting back straight into Daiki's hand right before he dunked it with a grin that perfectly matched the one Aomine had. Kagami chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. His kids were amazing.

 **A/N: Hey everyone. So I haven't written in a LONG WHILE and want to give it a try again. I've been wanting to write a story like this for quite some time, so I hope you enjoy. I'll try to update as much as possible but I'm quite busy with work and trying to apply for schools so dont kill me if I dont post every week ^^ Let me know what you think of the intro~**

 **xxx KneelingAngel**


	2. Chapter 1

"Do you have your lunch box, Kiki?"

"Hai!" Kiseki shouted as she zipped up her bag.

"DJ, don't forget your books."

"I got them right here." Daiki said lazily as he fixed his uniform jacket.

Kagami smiled and proudly crossed his arms over his chest. The twins were already 16 years old and were gonna start at Seirin, the high school he had been at before he had gone back to America. They were a little late since school started three months ago, but with them moving and all they couldn't have made it the beginning of the year. It wasn't like this move had been really planned… It just kind of happened… It had been a feeling Kagami had, he wanted to come home. He didn't know why _Tokyo_ but the job he had paid most here so why not? It also seemed right to put them on Seirin, it was an amazing school with an amazing basketball team which the twins would love. They just didn't have a girls team so Kagami was pretty sure Kiseki would be disappointed and come home pissed off.

"Alright then, have a good day at school you two." Kagami smiled and the twins waved before heading out of the door.

"You think they'll like us?" Kiseki asked DJ as they walked down the street to go to school. "I mean, we have always kind of been the odd ones out." She said as she tried to pull her skirt uniform down a little more. It was super short, how on earth could she walk without flashing her panties to everyone?! If a gust of wind came she would be in so much trouble.

Daiki shrugged. "I don't really care. No one needs to like you, you have me." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her neck happily. "As long as they have a good basketball team!"

"Hey! Watch my hair!" Kiseki shouted and pushed her brother away with a playful giggle before fixing her long dark blue hair. "Last one to reach school has to wash dishes tonight!" She called before sprinting off. Daiki blinked once before grinning and running after his sister.

 **XxX**

"Everyone, please welcome our new students from America." The teacher smiled as the twins stood in front of their new class. The new school year had started about three months ago so the twins were dropping in, but they didn't really mind.

"Thank you for having us. My name is Kagami Kiseki and this is my twin Daiki. Nice to meet you!" They said and bowed like their dad had showed them to do. They didn't really grow up with the standard Japanese greetings or knew anything about the culture. It was the bare minimum they knew. Like not to point with their chopsticks, as an example.

"Please find a seat and take out the books that have been given to you, if you have any troubles just raise your hand." The teacher smiled as Kiseki and Daiki bowed again before they found their seat. Their classmates looked at them with wide eyes and shock a little. Kiseki and Daiki were both crazy tall! Kiseki was 186 cm and DJ 190 cm, on top of that they were both still growing!

Kiseki and Daiki fist bumped each other before each finding their seats. They weren't able to sit next to each other, which might be good for once. They were always together, to have the twins separated even a little might give them a chance to both make their own friends and develop their personalities in the class room.

"Alright class." The teacher announces. "Please grab your books so class can start." The woman smiled and moved to write something on the board.

Kiseki grabbed her books from the school back, placing it on her table before noticing the girl next to her holding a Gudetama pen. She gasped softly. "You like Gudetama? Me too!" She smiled. "My name is Kagami Kiseki, call me Kiki."

"Tsui Yuki." The girl smirled and placed a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "Yes, I do like Gudetama. Way better design than Hello Kitty."

"I know, right!" Kiseki agreed and pulled out her own Gudetama pen.

Yuki's face immediately lit up and sparkle. "I cant believe you have that."

Immediately Kiseki already connected with someone. DJ on the other hand was having a little more trouble. With his incredible height and piercing red eyes, he had quite the scary vibe around him. It was honestly ticking him off. The only friends he had were from the basketball team in America and his sister, other than that it's always been a little rough for him. It pissed him off!

Class seemed to pass quickly and before they knew it, it was time for lunch. Yuki got up and packed her bag. "Kiki-chan, Do you maybe want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" Yuki offered Kiseki. The blue haired girl seemed like she could be shown around the school a little. It was tough being new ins school after all.

Kiseki finished packing up her books as well and smiled brightly. "I would love to, thank you." Kiseki said as she stood up, towering over the shorter dark haired girl. "Oi, DJ, let's go have lunch!" She called to her twin who looked absolutely relieved that class was over.

DJ quickly walked to his sister, but Yuki visually paled as she was towered over by two giants. "L-let's go." Yuki said and quickly walked away, with the tall twins behind her.

Meeting up with Yuki's friends from the anime club, Kiseki and Daiki were about bow down and introduce themselves but they were interrupted. "So tall!" The twins blinked at Yuki's friends. "How tall are you?!"

"186cm."

"190cm"

"WOW." They gasped and Yuki scratched the back of her neck. "This is Kagami Kiseki and Kagami Daiki. They're students from America, it's their first day here. Guys, meet Carla-chan, Tomo-kun and Matsu-kun."

Carla was a small blond girl with pretty green eyes, leggings under her skirt and her hair about chin level. Tomo had thick glasses on his nose, his dark hair spiked and was addicted to anime buttons- his bag was full of them! Then there was Matsu, you couldn't see his eyes because of his messy bangs that covered his eyes which made Daiki wonder how the guy could see.

The twins went to sit in the grass and Kiseki pulled out her lunch box. She glanced at Daiki- "WHY DO YOU HAVE A BASKETBALL IN YOU BAG?!" She snapped at him.

"Hm?" DJ hummed and looked up. "In case I wanted to play." He said dryly before he got knocked in the head by his sister.

"What about your lunch box?!"

"Oh… I must've forgotten." He said with a small frown. "I'll just share yours!"

"No! Don't touch mine!" But before Kiseki could pull her lunch box away, DJ had already grabbed one of her peanut and jelly sandwiches and stuffed it in his mouth. He quickly grabbed her other sandwich before getting up and running off with the ball as well. "HEY!" Kiseki shouted before charging after him.

The group of friends they had joined laughed softly at the bickering twins before digging into their own bentos.

"I'll let you have the other half of the sandwich if you can steal the ball from me." Daiki challenged his sister.

"BUT IT'S MY SANDWICH!" Kiseki charged at her brother. Before she knew it, she was playing against her brother, the sandwich totally forgotten.

30 minutes later and the bell rang again, signaling that classes were about to start again. Kiseki's eyes went wide and gasped before face-palming. She couldn't believe she got dragged into a game like Daiki wanted. She felt so stupid now. She didn't even get to eat lunch! Kiseki pouted and turned away from her brother as she fixed her clothes. Daiki felt bad now and frowned slightly. He grabbed the other half of the sandwich and handed it to his sister. "Here." He told her with a small apologetic smile.

As much as Kiseki wanted to sulk and stay mad at her brother, she could never do such a thing. She couldn't remember ever being mad at him for longer than an hour. She gave in and thanked him with a small smile as she accepted the sandwich. They were gonna be starving after school!

"You two should join the basketball team." Yuki smiled as she waited by their bags, the others had already left. "I don't know much about the basketball club, but I think they have practice after classes today, you should check it out." She said sweetly.

 **XxX**

And after class, that's exactly what they did.

The got instructions from Yuki where the gym was as she went to her own club. The twins hurried to the gym hall. As they got closer the squeaking of shoes was already heard and the twins smiled brightly, picking up their pace more. Neither of them had brought their trainers though so they were forced to take off their shoes as they stepped inside.

"Excuse us! We would like to join the basketball team!" Daiki announced and bowed together with Kiseki.

The team stopped playing and looked at the door in surprise. Even the coach looked up, fixing his glasses. "Continue practice, don't slack off!" He called before walking to the door. "Hyuuga Junpei, but you can call me coach and nothing else." Hyuuga said and crossed his arms over his chest. Something about these two seemed awfully familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it… "What are your names?"

"My name is Kagami Daiki, this is my twin sister Kagami Kiseki. We just moved here from America last week. This is our first day here."

KAGAMI? Hyuuga's eyes went wide. Was this a coincidence of some sort? It had to be! The Kagami he knew had left for America to become an NBA player… Not that he had ever seen Kagami in an NBA game. As soon as he left the team never heard anything of him anymore, not even Kuroko. But that was 16-17 years ago. He still had to know though. "What's your parents' names?" Hyuuga asked.

"Kagami Taiga." The twins said together. "We only have one parent." Kiseki added. She didn't care that she only had her dad, he was amazing and the best dad they could ever have. She didn't know who her papa was, but she knew that she was a product of two men and Daiki was named after their papa.

Hyuuga's eyes went wide and the twins took a confused step back. Had they said something wrong? "Come back tomorrow." Hyuuga told them. "Bring your training gear, I want to see what you've got." He said before turning away to get back to giving training. There was only one Kagami Taiga he knew and if these kids were as good as their old ace, Seirin could reach the top again.

In the 17 years since Kagami left, they had only won one Inter High which had been the year after Kagami had left, and the Winter Cup five years ago. The other schools were just too good and when the first 3rd years retired the team of Seirin just fell apart. Hyuga had only just become the schools coach about 4 years back. He got bored cutting peoples hair, he still loved basketball and his lovely wife Riko Aida had encouraged him to take this job while she stayed home with their kids.

Yes, that's right. Riko and Hyuuga were married. They had gotten together in their senior year of highschool and married after college. They had three children. A six-year-old boy, Isaac, three-year-old girl Miku and their one-month-old son named Chui.

Hyuuga had a feeling his wife was gonna be interested in this piece of information. If Kagami's children were here, then he had to be somewhere around here too… Right? Oh yeah, she was definitely going to bring the giant paper fan back down from the attic.

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!  
Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm from the Netherlands. Sue me XD**


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, the twins did as they were told. They had dragged their sport bags with them and changed into their basketball clothes after classes. They both wore their old basketball uniforms from back in America. It was the only thing they physically had from their team. The rest was just pictures and memories. They had left the trophies with the others, but the twins would never forget their victories.

Kiseki would also always be grateful to the team. They had let her join the boys team even though she was a girl. To an enemy they would always put it as giving them a handicap. Their team had always gotten teased because they had a girl on it, but little did everyone know that she was one of the best player on the court.

The twins stepped into the hall, the team's eyes immediately landing on them. "Don't just stand there!" Hyuuga called and waved them over. "Before I let you in the team you will have to prove yourself." He told Daiki before turning to Kiseki. They weren't really allowed to accept girls into an all boys team, but Hyuuga wanted to see how good they were. Maybe they could cheat the system a little. They did a little bit when he was in high school and had a member of Kiseki no Sedai on their team. No school would be able to beat them unless they had a Kiseki no Sedai member on their team as well. "Start warm ups by running ten laps!" He shouted and blew on his whistle.

 **XXX**

Kagami finished up at his first day of his new job. He worked as a physical therapist in one of the Tokyo hospitals. It was a lot of work and he had met up with a lot of patients, but it was nice to be amongst Japanese speaking people. It made him think of the twins and how they were doing. They were mainly raised speaking English, but they knew Japanese enough to actually hold a conversation… He was curious how they would do during writing classes, that was probably going to be the biggest challenge for them.

Kagami walked out of his therapy area as he swung his bag over his shoulder. "Kagami-san." A young woman from reception called and smiled. "How did your first day go?" She asked him with a sweet smile.

"It went well, thank you for asking. I'll be back tomorrow morning, I'll see you then-"

"KAGAMI?!"

Kagami looked over his shoulder and pulled a face. He knew that face! A little older maybe, but he knew that face! "Takao?!" He blinked

"Long time no see, aren't you supposed to be in America?" Takao asked as he stepped closer and slapped the taller male on the shoulder. "What are you doing here? Did you get injured? You should let Shin-chan have a look at you."

"He works here?!"

"Yeah, he's one of the head neurology doctors of the Child Department, but I'm sure he would treat you even though you beat him way back in high school. It's not like he is still upset about that anymore." Yeah, right. Everyone from Kiseki no Sedai wants to play against this guy again. They were all sore losers. Even after basically 17 years. "So why are you back in Japan? We all thought you would be too busy in America."

Kagami scratched his head a little awkwardly, but before he could answer someone interrupted them. "Takao!"

Said man turned around and watched the green headed doctor walk up, as serious as he always was, but even Midorima stopped when he saw his old high school rival. "Kagami Taiga?" He asked confused. "What are you doing here?" He frowned.

"Well… I just moved here from America." Kagami said and rubbed the back of his neck as the other two looked at him in confusion. "It's a long story."

"We don't have time for long stories right now." Midorima said and adjusted his glasses. "Takao, please take these documents to the new Physical Therapist that was supposed to arrive today. I need them to come tomorrow morning to our department to determined how much therapy one of the patients would need. I just want another read on it before we do anything else." He handed the shortest amongst the three of them a stack of paper.

Kagami sighed. Great, now he worked in the same hospital as these idiots, he didn't want anyone knowing he was back in Japan! It didn't matter why! He just didn't want to explain why he didn't go to the NBA or stayed in America. It was a little embarrassing. Who wanted to tell people that the reason they hadn't been in contact was because they had gotten pregnant at 16 and had been too freaked to tell anyone about it?!

Kagami looked at Takao and took the stack of papers. "I'll have a look at these before I go home." He mumbled.

They had no idea how to respond. Takao and Midorima both stood frozen with their mouths open. Kagami was their new therapist?!

Kagami sighed and looked at them. "Like I said, long story." He cleared his throat and walked back into the office he just came from to look over these papers. He had some appointments standing tomorrow morning so he wouldn't have time for any of this. Might as well look at it now. He would have to text the twins to go ahead and eat without him. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be that easy to go home with Takao and Midorima around… Mainly Takao.

 **XXX**

Daiki tossed the ball backwards over his head as he was being double teamed by the Seirin basketball team. Kiseki caught it and was quick on her feet before jumping up and slamming it into the hood, but she didn't let go immediately and kind of just hung there for a moment as she glared at Tsuki, the guy who had challenged her. She let go and landed on her feet.

To give the other team a bit of a tough time, they decided to do a little two-on-three.

The twins wiped the sweat off of their brows before high-fiving each other. Hyuuga thought he was going crazy. It was like he had just seen Aomine and Kagami play together against the Jabawocks. That was a game no one would be able to forget. Kagami he could understand since these twins were his, but Aomine… That part was probably just in his head. Hyuuga blew the whistle and told everyone to clean up as he pulled the twins to the sides.

"I'll give it to you two, you're good. Very good. I will admit." Hyuuga smiled. "Reminds me a lot of your dad when I used to play with him."

"You played with him?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, during his first year before he went to America to go for an NBA program. He just never ended up telling us what team he landed on." Hyuuga said and watched the twins frown slightly. "What?" He asked them.

"Our dad never finished the NBA program. Three months in he found out he was pregnant with us." Kiseki explained and rubbed the back of her neck. "He gave up on school so he could take care of us."

"Wha-?"

"Yeah, _he_ was pregnant. No one knows how since he's a guy, but it happened." Daiki quickly said, interrupting the coach. It was always the same when they told people both their parents were male. It was what it was, there was no need to keep it hidden. It wasn't weird to them. "Ow!"

Hyuuga smacked DJ over the head. "Don't interrupt me before I finish speaking!" He snapped before huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. "Anyways, you're both on the team after watching you play. Obviously." He said and watched the twins sparkle with happiness. "Kagami-chan, we'll have to figure something out for you though." He pointed at her hair. "No girls are allowed on the team, at least not in games on the male basketball team, but we could use your strength so we'll have to think of something. For now, Good job, go home and next practice is day Thursday. Don't be late." Hyuuga said and patted their shoulders before walking away to check up on the other team members who were cleaning up.

 **XXX**

DJ and Kiseki were walking down the street, on their way home from practice, when her phone buzzed with a text. "Dad said he's got caught up at work." She told her twin as she put the phone back in her bag.

"Cool, I guess we're eating alone." Daiki said as he lazily stretched his arms over his head. "How about we stop by the fast food place we passed on our way to school. It was near one of the basketball courts, we could play a little one-on-one." He grinned, chuckling when Kiseki rolled her eyes.

Their one-on-ones were a pain in the ass, mainly because they sucked at beating each other. They were the perfect duo, but each others worst opponents. Their games could last HOURS, mostly it was the last person to walk away was the winner.

They entered the fast food restaurant Maji Burgers. Kiseki was a little anxious seeing all those weird signs on those large ordering menus they had hanging at fast food restaurants. She couldn't read that and neither could Daiki! "Well.. I guess we get to make our own food." She told him quietly and was about to turn around and leave, but Daiki quickly grabbed her wrist. "I got this!" He said and gave her thumbs up before walking away. Kiseki face-palmed.

Kiseki only waited five minutes though and soon Daiki came back, surprisingly with what looked like ten one-dollar burgers and two cups of soda. She looked at him and then glanced at the food, Daiki shrugged.

"I just described something and she punched it in, I told you I got this." He smirked. "All of this isn't that difficult really."

Kiseki rolled her eyes and looked at her twin with a bored expression. "Yeah right, last time you tried something like this we ended up at some weird cat café instead of the basketball court which ended up being right around the corner!" She told him and rolled her eyes once again.

The two of them found a seat, split up the burgers and started digging in.

"So, about what coach said… About you not being able to play in games"

"Yeah?" Kiseki mumbled and sipped from her soda. She knew exactly what that meant coming from the coach. If she couldn't play in games, all she was basically useful for was practice and to train the others. She would prefer to actually play, but she understood the rules. She was glad Coach would actually allow her to be there during practice. He also just could have kicked her out and kept Daiki, though she wasn't sure if her brother would have stayed then. They had always been together, always played on the same team.. They were strongest together. If Coach hadn't allowed her to at least practice with them, DJ probably would have walked away with her.

"I have an idea." He told her with a grin, one that Kiseki was a little scared of. "We'll need some scissors and some thick sports tape."

 **XXX**

"I'm home." Kagami called. It was around 7:30PM, 90 minutes later than he had actually planned on being home. Takao had kept bugging him, Midorima as boring as he always was had said he had to treat a patient and left basically after handing him the stack of papers. Kagami sighed. He was hungry and tired. All he wanted to do now was go chill on the couch and never get up.

"Welcome home!" Twin voices called from the living room sounded.

Kagami dropped his bag and walked over to his kids. "How was- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He gasped as he stepped into the living room.

Kiseki looked up as Daiki cut off the last lock of his sister's long blue hair. "Coach said only boys could play on the basketball team." Daiki explained. "So I cut her hair."

Kagami looked at his daughter with panicked eyes. She looked just like Aomine…


	4. Chapter 3

Kagami wanted to face-palm. Sometimes his twins were really stupid… Just like Aomine and him were back in high school… But he couldn't believe they decided to cut her hair! Kiseki always had such amazing full wavy hair that everyone could be jealous of! Kagami just stood there, unsure what to do.

Kiseki stood up and smirked as she moved to look at herself in the mirror. Running a hand through her now short hair she couldn't help but to giggle. She almost looked exactly like her twin, now she was just shorter and had blue hair instead of red. Kiseki looked down at her chest and frowned lightly, now she just had to figure something out for "the girls" but she was sure she could cover them somehow, then she was set and could join the basketball team. In the end that's all she wanted.

"You two are crazy." Kagami said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would you two even think of doing something like this?!"

"In the end, it's just hair dad." Kiseki said. "They wont let me play if I'm a girl, so this was the only option."

A normal parent would say that basketball was just a game, but Kagami knew it wasn't just that. It had never been just a game to him. It was more than that, more than just a silly game… Kagami knew it was more than just a game to his kids. They loved it as much as he did. He just made a mistake when he was younger which made him give up his dream of joining the NBA. He wouldn't let his kids make a mistake like that or tell them it was _just_ a simple game.

Kagami sighed and shook his head with a smirk before walking over to his daughter and ruffling her now short hair. "I'm sure the two of you will do great in games." He smiled at his kids.

 **XXX**

" _Just one more!"_

" _No."_

" _I can do this!"_

" _Bakagami, you will never beat me in a one on one."_

" _I can!"_

" _No you can't-"_

" _I can!"_

 _Aomine crossed his arms over his chest with his signature smirk. "I'll still beat you even when you are in the NBA." He stepped closer to Kagami and looked down at him, he still had a couple of centimeters on the red head. "The only one who can beat me, is me."_

 _Kagami didn't know what happened or why, but for some reason he leaned up and kissed the tanned male. Aomine froze and tensed a little at first, but when Kagami quickly pulled away, he grabbed the redhead and pinned him against the court fence before crashing their lips back together._

Kagami opened his eyes as he jerked awake. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face. Ugh, why did he have to dream of that idiot? It had been a one-time thing; it wasn't like he felt anything for Aomine besides rivalry. No way! The man just knew how to challenge him and give him two beautiful kids, there was nothing more! … Kagami groaned and buried his face in his pillow. Okay, so maybe he had a tiny, innie minnie tiny crush on his greatest rival, but that was in the past now. Long in the past. He really hoped that Kagami was far from this region though. He didn't want to bump into him or his kids bumping into their other parent. Aomine probably wouldn't care about them and he didn't want them to get hurt.

Kagami got out of his bed and decided to take a long shower before he would start breakfast and prepare lunch for the kids.

Kiseki was already up and awake. She had on her regular uniform, she kind of had to since school wouldn't allow girls to wear male uniforms, but that was okay. As long as other schools wouldn't find out. To still have a little bit of a female appearance, she had tied a bow in her hair. She only had to look like a boy during basketball and games, other than that she still wanted to look good.

DJ was still lazing in bed, refusing to get up. The only thing he loved almost as much as basketball was sleep. As a baby he would sleep almost most of the day, but as soon as he was big and old enough to hold a ball Basketball became his priority. His second priority: Sleep.

"DAIKI!" Kiseki burst into her brother's room and jumped him, bouncing until he started grumbling.

"Get off of me, you heavy hag- mphgr!" Kiseki started smothering him with a pillow. Daiki tried pushing her off, but damn his sister was strong. He couldn't breathe! "I cant- you win! YOU WIN! OW!"

Kiseki hot the pillow as hard as she could into his face before getting off of him and walking out of his room with a huff.

Kagami had showered and gotten dressed to prep his kids their breakfast and pack their lunches, as well as his own. He really hoped there wouldn't be any more surprises at work today. It was already bad enough that he worked at the same hospital as Takao and Midormia. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever though that they would be the first ones he would meet when he was back in Japan. Maybe he expected Kuroko or maybe even Aomine, though that was the very last person he wanted to meet. How could he explain to his old rival that after having sex once he ended up carrying his children? Yeah, he wouldn't fall for that either…

"Dad, you're spacing out again." Kiseki said, having watched her father stare at the octopi-shaped sausages for a full minute now. "You okay?" She asked him a little worried.

Kagami blinked and looked over his shoulder with a small smile. "I'm fine, Kiseki, thank you for asking." He said and sighed softly. He really wished that his kids wouldn't look so much like Aomine. It was just awkward to constantly have the face of that basketball idiot pop up in his head. Especially when it was that man sweaty and moaning. Kagami blushed at the realization where his thoughts had gone again and quickly turned back to the food. "Did you wake your brother?" He asked Kiseki, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, he should be down soon." She said as she went to sit by the table.

And sure, soon enough, DJ lazily walked down the stairs and sat down next to his sister. "Can you pack some extra food, dad? We have practice again today." He told his old man as he slouched in his seat.

Kagami chuckled. "I thought you said you woke him, Kiseki, he's still half asleep." He placed two plates of sweet omelets in front of the twins before grabbing his own plate and another plate of pancakes they could all share. "I glad the coach would let you two onto the team. I'll be excited to watch your first game as a part of the Seirin basketball team." Kagami said proudly and smiled at his twins.

His parents had never come to any of his games. Ever since his parents divorced he hadn't been in contact with his mother and his father was always overseas and busy working that he never came and probably never cared. He didn't ever want his twins to feel like he never cared. It's why he was their biggest fan. He never missed a game of theirs. He didn't go to practice games, maybe just once in a while, but he never missed an official game. EVER! He never wanted his kids to feel abandoned like he had.

When you were 16, pregnant with twins and no one wanted to help you, that's when you would truly feel alone. His father had slammed the door in his face, literally, he didn't have any other friends or family he could stay with… Except for Alex. Alex had been the only one to be supportive and he would be forever grateful to her.

"Hey! Don't eat all the pancakes!" Kiseki shouted at her brother, trying to stab her brother's hand with her chopsticks. It made Kagami snap out of his thoughts again. Ugh, he really had to get a grip of himself!

 **XXX**

Coach Hyuuga almost paled seeing the twins walking into the gym. He was sure he was getting flashbacks from his high school years.. Kiseki looked just like… Just like… Aomine Daiki from Touou high back in the day. He was going to have a heart attack. Not only were the twins born out of a man, their old Ace Kagami, but now it was pretty damn clear to him who the other parent was.

What on earth was going on? He had no idea, but he definitely couldn't wait to ask Kagami when he saw him at the teacher parent meeting. There was no way that that idiot had been with that basketball monster… Right?! It was probably just a coincidence.

"Yo coach!" Daiki said and hurried over with his sister. "What do you think? Now Kiseki could pull of joining the boys' basketball team during games. No one would know!"

Hyuuga mentally face-palmed. That sounded exactly like the way Kagami would think. Ugh, he was surrounded by basketball idiots.

 **A/N:**

 **This week has been very hectic and emotional for me so I haven't had much time to write a chapter this week so it's a shorter one than the other two chapters (intro not included). Next chapter will make up for it! Promise!**

 **I will keep trying to post a chapter a week!**

 **Anyways, question for the next chapter. Who would you want the twins or Kagami to bump into? Let me know!**

 **XOXO**


	5. Chapter 4

Hyuuga blew his whistle and the team stopped training. Both Daiki and Kiseki looked up, holding their basketballs in hand. It had been a month since they moved to Japan and it really clicked well between the twins and the rest of the team. They had decided on a new regular team. Daiki was part of the new team with Kiseki on the bench and it would be switched between the twins every other quarter. It would be unfair to the other team members if they put both the twins in at the same time constantly, they were only going to have them together at the same time if they started getting in trouble and they needed to up their defense. Kiseki was really good under the basket, but with her still being a girl, even though she looked like a boy now, there would always be the risk of someone finding out so they tried to put Daiki in more. While Kiseki wasn't totally happy about it, she accepted it. It was better than nothing!

"Alright everyone, that's training for today. But before we clean up I wanted to let you know that I managed to schedule a practice match in two weeks' time with an old rival Kaijo High School." Hyuuga informed the students and smirked seeing the teens grin happily. These kids were all a bunch of basketball nerds. "Alright, now lets clean up. Extra training for the next two weeks. Even if it is a practice match, let's treat it like a real match!" He said.

"Yeah!" Everybody shouted before going to put the balls away.

Daiki jumped in the air and fist bumped his sister. "Finally we can show off!" He beamed, causing Kiseki to smile slightly and shake her head, running a hand through her short hair. She still had to get used to her new hairstyle, it has always been long. "Do you think Dad would come and look at the practice game? I know he normally doesn't, but since it's our first game in Japan…"

Kiseki shrugged. "I mean, if you ask him, I'm sure he would come and ask for someone to take his shift if he has one." She smiled as they started to clean up.

Both the twins loved their dad and enjoyed it when he watched, even though sometimes it could be super embarrassing! But overall they dealt with their parent really well, probably because they knew how much their dad sacrificed for them. It felt wrong if they would deny any attention or love. It was probably just silly, but it was a big thing for the twins. They wanted to their dad to know that he hadn't wasted away his time and dreams by raising them.

The twins cleaned up with the rest of the team, showered and changed into their uniforms again. Daiki was waiting out side for his sister, waving at their team mates as they passed him to go home. He was really excited for their first practice game!

"Hey." Tsuki said and walked up to Daiki. He had been the team member who challenged the twins when they first entered the team to try out. "Aren't you heading home?"

Daiki looked up and shook his head. "Not yet, waiting for my sister." He informed his team mate. "Why? Did you need something?"

Tsuki scoffed. "Nah, you wished." He said and grinned, but then Kiseki stepped out and Tsuki quickly caught her eyes before walking away. "See ya." The blond said and waved before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away before Kiseki reached his brother.

"Ready to go?" Daiki asked her as she fixed the bow in blue hair.

"Yep." Kiseki smile, placing her bag on her shoulder as they headed down the road as the sun set.

"You know, the short hair really does look good on you." DJ said as they walked side by side.

Kiseki beamed at her brother and smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Daiki-"

"Of course you look more like me though so it's obvious- OW!" She elbowed her brother in his stomach before running off. Daiki winched for a moment before running after her. He should have kept his mouth shut. That was going to bruise later.

 **XXX**

Kagami was done with his job and waved the receptionist goodbye as he headed outside. He couldn't wait to go home and see his kids. What should they eat today though? He hadn't really thought about that yet. Something Japanese! He really wanted to introduce his twins to more Japanese cuisine. Maybe he could do some sort of fresh ramen bowl with maybe shrimp tempura.

He got in his car and drove to the nearest grocery store. He grabbed a basket and started going through different ingredients in his head, thinking of what they had and what he needed for the meal that he wanted to make. He stood in front of the dried noodles and looked at it with thoughtful eyes. "Udon or Ramen… Maybe both." He mumbled to himself.

"Kagamin?" A voice said. "Is that you?"

Kagami blinked for a moment before looking beside him. His eyes went wide and he wished he would just turn into a puddle and disappear. The color drained from his face and he dropped his basket. In front of him stood a familiar pink-haired woman with a stroller and a basket on her arm… The woman who was or used to be the best friend of the man who fathered his children.

"Oh my word, it really is!" She beamed and bounced over to him, hugging him for a quick moment. "You're back! Oh my god! How long have you been back?!" Momoi smiled happily. Her personality had barely changed over the years so far. "Does Tetsu-kun know you're back? He didn't tell me."

"I-I-I have to go!" Kagami said and just bolted from the grocery store, leaving his basket on the floor by Momoi's feet. He ran out of the grocery store and got into his car before driving off.

Momoi stood in the grocery store, blinking confused. Had she done something wrong? It had been Kagami, 100%. No doubt about it? They hadn't seen each other in so long! Sure they hadn't been friends back in highschool, but they had known each other and she was married to his high school best friend! It was rude to just run away like that. Did Tetsu know about Kagami being back? He hadn't told her anything.. She doubted he would keep something like this from her.

There was a squeak behind her and Momoi turned around with a small smile, looking down into the stroller to see her one month old daughter awake, light blue eyes wide open. "Let's go get our groceries so we can make daddy some food before he get's home." She told the baby.

 **XXX**

Kiseki and DJ were both chilling on the couch together when Kagami burst through the front door. This was bad, SO BAD! Momoi! Momoi of all people! She was the one who had always been closest to Kuroko AND Aomine. He didn't want either of those two people knowing he was back in Japan! Kuroko mainly because he would probably just disappoint him and Aomine- well that reason was clear by now! Kagami really didn't want to see Kuroko's face when he found out about him having kids.

Not that he was ashamed of his twins! No, no! He loved his children! It was just a bit shameful that he had them right after he turned 17. No one wanted to say they were teen parents. He had his whole career in front of him! He had the scholarship that so many basketball nerds like him wanted and he blew it by getting pregnant and having twins! He should blame Aomine for this! Yes! That's exactly what he should do for this!

"What's for dinner?" Daiki called from the coach, not taking his eyes off of the TV as Kiseki lay on his lap reading some manga or something like that.

Kagami snapped out of it and groaned softly. Right. He ran out of the store with no groceries and headed straight home. Now they either had to work with what they had in the fridge or get take out… He didn't feel like cooking anymore now… So take out it was!

"Probably take out." Kagami called back and placed his bag down with a sigh as he picked off his shoes as well. "Long day at work. I don't really feel like cooking at the moment." He said as he walked into the living room. "How was school?" He asked.

"Oh, it was good." Daiki said. "Just as boring as the school in America."

Kiseki sat up and slightly smacked him against the head. "It was fine like always." She smiled at her father. "Coach arranged a practice game for the team, so I'm super excited about that." She beamed. "Hopefully they wont notice I'm a girl. I really want to play." She smiled up at the man she called father and giggled as he ruffled her short hair. "Will you come look? The game is in two weeks." She said.

Kagami shrugged. "Maybe, if I can get off of work." He said and watched his daughter's smile fade a little. He patted her head again. "I'll do my best, though I'm sure you two will do great either way." He encouraged before grabbing his phone. "What type of take out should we get?" He mumbled to himself in thought with a sigh. There was so much choice!

 **XXX**

They ended up just ordering pizza from somewhere. It was nowhere near the pizza they were used to in America, but Japanese pizza was okay-ish.. The twins had just finished their after dinner basketball game. Now they were both just lazing around, laying on the red-ish asphalt, the basketball between them as they looked up at the slowly darkening sky.

"Do you miss America?" Kiseki suddenly asked her brother, turning her head to look at him.

DJ pouted his lips in thought, thinking about how he felt for a moment. "A little it." He confessed. "Things aren't bad, but they're not the same." He said with a slight frown and turned to look back at his sister. "At least we still got each other, but that wont ever change." He smirked and lazily held up his fist.

Kiseki smiled softly and bumped her brother's fist with her own.

There was suddenly someone behind them clearing their throat. The twins pushed themselves up and saw an officer standing in front of them. "It's getting late-" The officed stopped and looked at the two children for a moment. "Aomine?"

The twins both tilted their heads to the side. "Is that someone you're looking for, Officer?" Daiki asked confused.

"What are your names?"

"Um… Kagami Daiki and Kagami Kiseki. Are we in trouble?"

Squinted eyes opened slightly in surprise and the officer fixed his glasses, hiding his grin for a quick second as he did. Kagami, huh? That was a name he hadn't heard since the Interhigh back in high school. "No, you're not, but it's getting late. You should both get home before your parents get worried. It's almost curfew time."

"Is it that late already?" Kiseki gasped and stood up with her brother and both bowed to the officer. "We will be on our way. It wont happen again. We promise!" She said as Daiki picked up the basketball before they hurried off. She couldn't believe it was that late already! Their dad would probably be really worried by now!

Imayoshi watched the boy and girl leave with a confused look on his face. He swore that girl looked a lot like Aomine. The boy too, just with Kagami's red hair. "Hooo." He mumbled to himself and grinned. Maybe he should tell Aomine that he found his female double. Now he finally had something to tease his partner about again!

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry it took so long to post a chapter!**

 **A lot has been going on in a very short time. I was supposed to go to school in the US, but eventually I couldn't go because of the expenses so I had to sign up for last minute schools in my home country.**

 **On top of that I also started looking for my own studio apartment. Hopefully bumping into two characters made up for this late chapter.**

 **I hope I'll manage to post again next week. Depends how everything goes.**

 **Thank you all for being so patient!**


	6. Author Update (DONT PANIC!)

**A quick author update!**

 **This story is NOT dead!  
I'm currently busy with the next chapter, I'm about half way done with it so it's on it's way.**

 **My future plans changed a little while ago. I was supposed to go to a school in the States, but due to a finance issue I couldnt attend because college is F#*^*~ EXPENSIVE! So I started looking into a school in the Netherlands, I had to do some things for that and I have an appointment with the school next week. But what mostly has been taking my time is that I started looking for studios and apartments to move into near school. Now I found a place that I likes last Thursday and I got a call saying I got it the Monday after (YAY ME!), so now I'm busy with that and fixing the last couple of papers for it. I get the keys on the 5th of June, but I hope I finish my chapter before then for all you guys to enjoy.**

 **Anyways, sorry it's taking so long. I hope you all understand. I really dont want to give up this story yet. I've been meaning to write it for a very long time.**

 **Thank you all so much for your sweet comments and reviews of the story. I'm glad you all like it!**

 **Don't worry, the story isn't over yet ;)**

 **XXX** **  
KneelingAngel**


	7. Chapter 5

_They both collapsed back in Kagami's bed, catching their breath after their 'work out'. Kagami didn't say anything as he looked up at the ceiling. They really should have used a condom, he felt sticky and gross, but he was too tired to move. He didn't look at Aomine though. Aomine would probably have something dumb to say that he didn't care about… But instead he got something different than expected. "You're leaving tomorrow, right?" Aomine asked, looking up at the ceiling himself._

 _He couldn't believe he had just had sex with his greatest rival, the guy that put a smile back on his face, that made him enjoy basketball again. Now he had to miss that. No more thrilling games… Nothing… Life would become boring._

Aomine woke up with a groan, opening his eyes as he awoke from his dream. Stupid dream. He hadn't really been thinking much of Kagami lately. Sure, when his greatest rival still didn't appear in the NBA after five years he thought of the guy, even tried to look him up on facebook, but he couldn't find him. He just wanted to know where he was now after getting such a big chance to go study back in America for the NBA. Though, he hadn't thought about being intimate with Kagami since they had sex- The best sex of his life, but he would never admit that to that Bakagami! Now even 17 years in since that night he never found a partner that satisfied him as much as the night with the redhead.

Aomine groaned in his pillow before getting up. It was 4 AM but his shift was coming up. Sometimes being a policeman sucked.

 **XXX**

Kagami sighed as he walked out of his office to grab a bite to eat. He was starving and really could use a bite of the lunch he had made for himself. Finding a seat, Kagami sat outside in the shadows as he watched other coworkers have their lunches, some patients and visitors walking around to grab some fresh air.

"Oi, Kagami!" Takao called and walked up to his old basketball rival and now coworker. "Is it alright if we have lunch with you?" He asked, but before getting an answer, he took a seat next to the redhead. Midorima was somewhere in the back, slowly taking his time to walk up with an annoyed look on his face.

Kagami watched the man beside him and stuttered a little. "S-sure." He stuttered a little. It was still crazy to see these guys all grown un, in working uniforms instead of their basketball gear. He looked down at his bento, popped the top and grabbed a riceball.

"Hoo, you have really changed, huh?" Takao said. "You always used to be so loud back in highschool."

"Takao, be quiet." Midorima said with a scolding frown and sat down next to the raven haired. "Don't make him more uncomfortable than he already is."

"-I'm not uncomfortable." Kagami protested before shutting up again. He groaned and shook his head. "It's just still weird to see you guys grown up, that's all." He confessed and sighed. "Makes me realize how old I am."

"What are you talking about, we're only 33." Takao laughed as he bit into his sandwich that he had bought at the hospital cafeteria.

Kagami silently scoffed. "Yeah, try having two teens." He grumbled to himself, but Takao and the green haired man besides the other heard him and both choked on their food.

"What?!" Takao asked with a confused look on his face.

Kagami wanted to facepalm. Fuck. Why did he say his thoughts out loud? He was so stupid! "W-Well… Yeah…" He said with an awkward chuckle and scratched the back of his head. Once again, he WASN'T ashamed of his children it just wasn't easy to confess that he was a teen parent and that having his babies meant giving up the NBA.

"That's great!" Takao beamed at the redhead. "How old are they? I didn't know you were married." He said and looked at Kagami's fingers trying to see the wedding ring, but Kagami quickly pulled his hand away.

"… I'm not married." Kagami said to Takao and saw Midorima watching him closely as well. He sighed and took another bite of his food. "They're 16." He said, not having to look at them to know their reaction as they went quiet. They were smart, they would be able to do the math within seconds. Takao was about to open his mouth but Kagami spoke before he could even ask the question. "Boy and a girl. Twins." He explained.

Midorima and Takao's eyes were wide. The looked at each other for a moment before Midorima got himself back together. "Well, you might not have joined the NBA-" He said and fixed his glasses, Kagami felt an arrow through his chest. "-But you did do well in the end." He smiled. "You got a fine job and your children still with you, that's more than some single parents who had children as teens."

Now it was Kagami's turn to look at the pair next to him with wide eyes. To think that Midorima would ever compliment him. He quickly turned back to his food with a smile. "Ah." He smiled. "I never would have wanted it any other way honestly."

 **XXX**

"What's your fucking problem?!" Kiseki snapped at Tsuki. Ever since she joined the team he had been giving her crap. Just because she was a girl didn't mean she sucked at basketball or sports. She had just as much rights to be here as him! "Just toss me the freaking ball!"

"I don't toss to girls." Tsuki huffed and glared at the taller blue haired. "You should just be the manager like all those other girls. This is a _boys_ team!" He growled. "Those are the rules here in Japan, go back to America if you want to play in a mixed team!"

Kiseki gritted her teeth and balled her fists as Tsuki started getting in her face. DJ raised his brows a little worried for a moment, this wasn't going to end well-

"OW!"

Daiki deadpanned. Too late. Kiseki had thrown a fist at the male and punched him straight in the face.

"I have just as much right to be here as you!" Kiseki screamed at Tsuki's face.

"Stupid bitch-"

Daiki quickly jumped in between his sister and Tsuki before either of them would attack the other again, but it wasn't like it was helping much as Tsuki and Kiseki still tried to get into each other's faces. Tsuki tried to shove Kiseki, only shoving Daik in the progress, who then turned to shove him right back. "Keep me out of this, asshole!" DJ snapped back.

It wasn't long before Coach Hyuuga walked in with the team captain, both of them running to the fighting kids when they saw what was happening. "Knock it off!" Hyuuga shouted as it was Tsuki vs. the twins. "All of you, to the principles office!"

 **XXX**

Kagami hurried as fast as he could after getting the phone call from the school. He couldn't believe this! He was embarrassed and angry at the same time. His twins always behaved well! That's how he raised them! They rarely got into fights back in America and if they got in a fight it would have been DJ, but this round it was Kiseki who threw the first punch according to the teacher. That had NEVER happened before. God, he hoped that they didn't expelled or anything like that. They hadn't even been on the school for that long!

Ugh… Maybe he should have expected this, they were his and Aomine's children. They had never been a good combination!

The school hadn't changed at all, it still looked the exact same from when he went there. The principles office was easy to find as he had been there a couple of times himself. He hurried down the hall before he knocked and entered the office. The twins were on the bench with another student who had an ice pack pressed to his face, Kiseki had an icepack on her hand and Daiki just kind of sat there waiting for judgment day to fall. Next to the student he didn't know there was a woman with blond hair much like her son's she clearly didn't look very pleased.

"Ah, Kagami-san, so glad you could make it." The principle said, the students and mother looking up. "As I told over the phone there had been a little accident between your children and Tsuki-san's son."

"Yes, yes, I am very sorry." Kagami said and bowed down. "I don't know how they could do such a thing, that's not how I raised them." He said, shooting his twins a glare before they quickly lowered their heads in shame. "It will never happen again." Kagami told the principle and the mother.

"I better hope not!" Tsuki's mother spoke, standing up from her seat. "Your children could have done some serious damage to my son. Do you raise your children like wild animals?"

"Hey! He started it!" Daiki snapped, standing up as well.

"No I didn't, Kiseki threw the first punch!" Tsuki snapped at his team mate.

"We wouldn't have had a problem if you just tossed me the freaking ball!" Kiseki saw now defending them as well. She couldn't just stay seated!

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kagami snapped at his children. "Sit down!" He ordered and the twins did so, though a little hesitant at first. "This isn't how I raised you, I don't care who started it but we don't beat people. You should both be ashamed of yourself."

"This is exactly what happens when children don't have a mother."

Now Kagami had to bite his lip not to snap at Tsuki-san. That comment actually hurt. She had no idea how hard he worked to raise his children, he was their mother! He carried them for nine moths, raised them as a single teen parent. Kids fought from time to time, that was just how it was. He didn't accept it and the twins would be grounded for a VERY long time, but that last comment wasn't needed. It didn't serve any purpose.

"Once again, my apologies." Kagami said and bowed to Tsuki-san and the principle before turning to his kids again. "Let's go." He said roughly and walked out of the office with his twins on his heel.

They got into the car, dead silence. Kiseki and Daiki in the back seat with Kagami behind the wheel. Kagami was clearly angry and the twins ashamed of their actions. "We're sorry, dad." Kiseki said after a long moment of silence.

Kagami shook his head and clenched his jaw. "I raised you both better than this, didn't I?" He asked them, keeping back his growl. Everything he had done was to raise them like normal kids, like they had normal parents, he didn't need this crap! They were already judged, but did the kids have to make it worse? "You're both grounded. No basketball outside of training and you come back straight home after school. No excuses."

"Okay." The twins both mumbled, knowing it was a fair punishment, they really were in big trouble.

Kiseki looked at her dad and saw slight tears in the corner of his eye. She didn't say anything, but she was sure he was thinking about that last comment Tsuki's mother had said. They didn't need a female parent! They had always been fine the way they were.. it was her fault they got in trouble. She had thrown the first punch after all…

 **XXX**

Later that night after dinner and after the twins had originally gone to bed, Kagami was sitting on the couch watching a movie. It almost ended, but he wasn't really paying attention to it. He was scrolling through pictures on his phone of when the twins were younger and how cute they had been.

He looked up suddenly when he heard someone come down the stairs. He looked up and saw Kiseki come downstairs in her shorts and tank top. She didn't say anything as she walked up and dumped herself next to him on the couch. Kagami gave a bit of a confused face before Kiseki spoke up. "We don't need a female mother." She mumbled, cuddling close to her father her head on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry." She said with a frown, looking down at her hands.

Kagami sighed softly before wrapping his arm around his daughter and kissing his daughter's head. "It's okay, you're forgiven." He said with a small smile, mumbling into her short blue hair. "Did you at least get him hard?"

Kiseki held up her hand, showing her parent her bruised knuckles. "I think I did." She said.

"I think his black eye is proof enough of how hard you hit." Daiki popped up and sat down on the other side of the couch. He couldn't sleep with his dad being angry at them. He just felt bad and it wasn't good for his conscious. "We don't do it again." He said, placing his head on his father's free shoulder.

Kagami smiled sweetly and kissed Daiki's red head as well, hugging both his twins close to him. He could never stay angry at them for long and there was nothing they could do that would make him love them any less. They were his babies and he would always defend them even if they were in the wrong. People could accuse him of being a bad parent, of raising his kids as animals, but as long as he had them he would gladly take it all. That's what he did as a carrier, he was their shield and he wouldn't let anyone hurt his babies.

 **A/N:**

 **I GOT MY APARTMENT KEYS TODAY! WOOHOO! I GOT MY OWN PLACE!**

 **I'm gonna start on the next chapter right away, but no promises that one will be up next week. I'm moving and painting my apartment, finishing up at work and I'm going on vacation. I will still try to write during vacation so don't worry. I will try to reply again as fast as possible!**

 **Thank you all for your nice comments and support on this story. Is there anything you would like to happen during the next chapter? Something you're dying to read? Shoot me a PM or leave a comment ^^**

 **Thanks again everyone!  
XXX KneelingAngel**


	8. Chapter 6

"Hurry!"

"I'm coming!"

Kagami sighed as the twins ran out of the car before he could even park the car properly. They were still grounded, don't get him wrong, they were still in trouble for what they had done at school a week ago, but they needed new basketball shoes for their upcoming game. He couldn't let them go out on their old shoes! They needed to look perfect for their game!

He didn't think they would be too long. Kiseki wore a size 9 so shoes for her was easy to find. She had slightly smallish feet for someone so tall, but DJ was a different matter. He had size 12! Such a pain! It was even bigger than his feet which was a problem since he could rarely find shoes for himself when he had been a teen in japan! Ugh! This round he didn't have Daiki to save him- not that he wanted that! Shoe size 12 was almost impossible to find around here!

"Dad!" Kiseki shouted and waved him over as he got out of the car. "Come on, you're slow!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kagami said and locked the car before jogging over. He wrapped his arm around her neck and kissed her head before walking after Daiki who was walking ahead of them.

This was nice, to be out with his children like this. Maybe next time they could go out when they weren't grounded anymore. "Are you getting used to Japan yet, Kiseki?" Kagami asked his daughter.

Kiseki looked up and smiled brightly. "Besides the idiots at school, sure." She smiled. "I like the food. It's way better here than in LA. Like WAAAAY better. I think I'm finally getting a hang of the language though writing is still a little tough." She said as she walked beside her father.

Lately she had wanted to ask her father something about their other parent, how they met and what they did together… Maybe they could even meet him someday, but her dad probably wouldn't be okay with it. He never mentioned or talked about the man who fathered them so Kiseki figured it might be a touchy subject. She still hoped that one day they could meet though. She wondered what he looked like. Probably like her! Both Daiki and her dad had red hair, she was the only one with blue, so did her father have blue hair or something with blue in it? Or was it just a dumb coincidence that she had blue hair?

 **XXX**

It was a short moment later that the Kagami family found themselves in the first shop and the three were all looking at sneakers. Even Kagami was getting tempted to buy a new pair if they had them in his size.

"You pick them for me." Kiseki told Daiki and giggled at the strange look he gave her. They always picked their own shoes. "What?" She asked. "I'm playing as a guy so it would only be normal that you, as a guy, would pick out my shoes. We're still twins. This time male twins so they probably expect for to to have the same taste. I don't want my shoes to be a too girly color." She told him.

"Last I remember they don't have your shoe size here, Kagami-kun."

Kagami looked behind him a little confused at first but then he jumped four feet in the air. "WAAAH!" He cried out and jumped back into the shoe rack, making some of the items fall off the display.

A familiar light blue haired male just stood there as the twins ran to their father. "Dad, are you okay?" Kiseki asked worried.

"Kuroko, what are you doing here?!" Kagami asked, watching the blue haired man in front of him. Kuroko hadn't changed one bit! Maybe he grew a little taller, but his eyes were still the same, he looked as young as ever. So unfair!

"I was out shopping with my wife and needed new shoes." Kuroko said and just as he did, Momoi, or Kuroko Satsuki now, popped up behind her blue haired husband with their baby in her arms. "Hello, Kagamin!" She beamed happily. "Don't worry, even though I'm married to your best friend you can still call me Momoi, or Satsuki if that helps." Momoi smiled.

The twins turned confused at their father. "Best friend?" DJ asked. "What's she talking about, dad?" He asked, having noticed Kuroko after his father had fallen to the floor.

Kuroko blinked. "You have children, Kagami-kun?" He asked and looked at the boy and girl next to his old basketball partner. His eyes went wide a little. Wait a minute! They looked like Aomine-kun. The girl with the dark blue hair had Aomine's hair color and eyes, but the redhead boy almost had the same face!

Kagami let Daiki help him up before pushing his twins slightly behind him. They were supposed to have been shielded from his own friends. No one needed to know about his precious children! He didn't want anyone fining out because if one of them did that meant the others would find out not soon after and with Kuroko being married to Momoi he figured she was still close to Aomine so that meant he would be closer to finding out. Aomine didn't have to know about the twins. Aomine probably wanted nothing to do with them anyways and it would spare his children from rejection from their other parent. He never should have returned to Japan!

Kuroko watched Kagami shield his children and it annoyed him a little. Sure they hadn't seen each other in a long time, but they were still friends right? There were many things he wanted to ask him. "Join us for dinner, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, but even though it sounded sweetly, for a moment to Kagami, Kuroko sounded as demanding as Akashi used to be. "We have a lot of catching up to do." Kuroko said and wrote something down before handing Kagami the piece of paper. "See you tonight. Bye kids." He waved before taking Momoi's hand and walking out the store with her.

Kagami couldn't have been paler.

 **XXX**

Kagami seemed to be driving extra slowly to Kuroko's house. He feared going but had to or Kuroko would probably come and haunt him. The twins were confused as hell. He had told them about high school days and how they used to be basketball partners, but that didn't make the twins understand why Kagami had been so worried about going. Wasn't he supposed to be happy to see his friend again?

Much to Kagamai's disappointment, they reached the Kuroko residents pretty fast. Why did Kuroko have to live so close? Honestly, Kagami was terrified of tonight. He just wanted to protect his kids from his past. No that the guys from Kiseki no Sedai were bad guys, he named his daughter after them for Christ's sake, but… He didn't want to disappoint them. He left for America to join the NBA, not to end up being a single teen parent. They would probably be really disappointed in him and he didn't even want to know What Aomine would think! He didn't even want to know how Aomine would respond to his twins.. Last he remembered, Aomine wasn't the gentlest of guys. He was straightforward and mean and lazy and amazing and- No! No! He didn't think amazing! He meant asshole! Yes! Yes, exactly that! Aomine was an asshole! A big one! … But he was also really good in bad- FUCK! He had to stop thinking!

Ugh, he hated it when he started thinking about Aomine!

The family reached the Kuroko residence and got out of the car. "Please be good tonight, alright? It's important." Kagami told his kids, to which the twins gave him the exact same confused look. "What are you talking about, old man? We always behave." DJ said with a grin and gave his father a thumbs up.

Kagami rolled his eyes. Yeah, right! He knew his kids, they were a handful!

They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell to which a very excided pink haired woman opened the door. "Kagamin you actually came, so nice!" She smiled and let the family in. "Come in, come in, Tetsu is cooking." She beamed. Kagami stepped in first and then the twins, they all took off their shoes before continuing on their socks. "Tetsu, Kagami and his kids are here… What are your names again? I don't think your father ever said them." She smiled sweetly.

"My name is DJ, short for Daiki Junior, and this is my sister, Kiseki." Daiki introduced themselves, pointing his thumb to his sister as he introduced her.

Momoi blinked hearing those names and shot her eyes towards Kagami. He named his child Daiki? The child who looked exactly like her childhood friend Aomine Daiki?! Did Dai-chan know? He never told her anything!

"Good evening, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he sad the family enter the dining room, kitchen and living room area. "Hello children." He told the twins who waved in return.

Kagami took around awkwardly. It was a nice home they had. The walls were white and green, the furniture a brownish tint that made the home seem comfortable and cosy. Pictures were on the wall. Kuroko and Momoi's wedding foto's, memorable pictures from middle school, of their one year old baby… Kagami's eyes landed on a picture from High School when they had won the inter high. It was their team at the time Kagami was on it too, an arm around Kuroko's shoulder with a happy smile on is face.

Kagami wasn't the only one who saw it, the twins rushed to it and got a good close look at the picture. "Hey dad, that's you!" Daiki pointed out.

"Awww, the baby is so cute!" Kiseki cooed over Kuroko's daughter baby picture.

Kagami paled at the pictures that hung above it. It was a picture of Vorpal Swords after they won the game after the Jabbawocks, right before he left for America and right before his one time with Aomine. "Stop-" Kagami shouted, jumping in the air, getting a weird look from everyone. "W-well, what I mean- I- Just get over here!" Kagami shouted, to which his kids came over with a angry pout.

Their dad had been acting really strange.

Momoi had finished setting the table and went to take her and Kuroko's daughter out of the swing they had her in. Her name was Miku, she was 11 months and had very very light pink hair. At this age it looked white. Momoi wondered if it would turn pink of shift to her husband's blue.

Kuroko placed the food on the table and asked everyone to join him. Momoi took her seat besides her husband, as the guests sat on the other side. Kagami sat in front of Kuroko, awkwardly, Kiseki sat beside him and Daiki at the end of the table.

Food was put on their plates and thanked the hosts for the food before digging in, not really realizing the situation.

Kagami fiddled with his food and rubbed his chop sticks together, he was just uncomfortable and it was awkward. Plus, it didn't help that Kuroko was just glaring at him! Dear Lord, someone save him!

 **XXX**

Once dinner was over, it was just the adults at the table. The twins had moved to the living room to play with the one year old. Kagami watched them with a small smile from the dinning table. He remembered when his twins were that old…

"Do they know?" Kuroko asked. "Does _he_ know?"

Kagami turned his attention to his old bestfriend and shook his head as he accepted a cup of fresh tea from Momoi. "No…" He sighed. "I don't want him to know either."

"Why not?"

"Why not?" Kagami repeated through gritted teeth. "What am I supposed to tell him? How am I supposed to explain that I got pregnant right after our last game, moved away and had his kids? I cant just walk up to him and be like: Hey, you're a father to twins, congradulations!" He huffed and threw his hands in the air before burying his face in his palms. Aomine and him weren't much to each other, they were rivals, nothing more. The man just happened to get him pregnant… "It's better this way." Kagami said, moving to look at his tea. "Its better than taking the chance of the twins being rejected."

Kuroko frowned a little concerned and sipped from his tea, glancing over at the children in the living room. He could hear his daughter squealing happily. It was the best sound in the world. "He isn't the same as in high school, you know. He changed. He's a police officer now."

Kagami shook his head again. "Nope, I don't want him knowing. You better not tell him I'm back or that he put two babies in me!" He warned with a glare.

Kuroko just gave his old friend one of his old smirks. Kagami didn't trust it for a second!


	9. Chapter 7

They were still at Kuroko and Momoi's place. Even though it was awkward for the older redhead, Kagami really enjoyed seeing his old friend and shadow again. Kuroko seemed to be doing really well. He was married to one of his childhood friends, had a baby, a job as a kindergarten teacher. A stable life like that was something every man wished for.

Sometimes Kagami wished he had a life like that. He had a job and amazing kinds, but the partner part was lacking. He wished he had a partner, a wife or a husband, it didn't really matter to him as long as it was someone he loved. Not that he wasn't happy being single! He had nothing to complain about! But sometimes he just wondered what it would be like. For instance, what would like had looked like if he has stayed with Aomine and never left. What if as soon as he found out he was pregnant he would take the first plane back to Japan. Would Aomine have accepted the twins and the fact that he was going to be a father? Or would he have walked away? Would they still have been together? Or would they have gotten divorced by now and his twins grew up in a broken home?

Male pregnancy was a rare thing. Doctors couldn't explain it medically and scientists believed it was the humans evolving again. Over the last couple of decades, there have been more homosexual couples. Man and man, woman and woman. Though this pregnancy thing seem to only happen with men for some reason. A man and a man could have a child, but so far no child had been born from a woman and a woman, or at least not documented. Maybe because when women had sex together they didn't really insert anything in each other… Kagami felt his face turn the same color as his hair. HE HAD TO STOP THINKING OF LESBIAN SEX!

"Kagami-kun, your face is turning red." Kuroko said with a blank expression.

Kagami shook his head. "It's nothing!" He said maybe a little bit too fast and chuckled awkwardly. "I was just lost in thoughts for a second." He admitted and quickly took a sip from his tea that Momoi had made.

"Say Kagami-kun," Kuroko said. "Why don't we play some basketball in the nearby street court?" He offered with a small smile. "It's been a while."

Before Kagami could respond, another redhead came running up. "Did someone say basketball?!" DJ beamed, a big smile on his young face. "I'll go, let's play!" He said excitingly, waving his arms around and bouncing on his feet.

Kagami had a deadpanned look on his face, but Kuroko couldn't help but to snicker. "It seems like the basketball idiot syndrome runs in the family."

Kagami rolled his eyes… Not that it wasn't true… "The twins actually play at Seirin now. They have their first match next week against Kaijo."

"Oh, Kise-kun's old school. I've heard that they're still top runners." Kuroko nodded.

"We'll beat them!" Junior announced loudly and pumped his fists in the air. "Right, Kiseki?!" He shouted to his sister, who now also came running up with Miku the little one year old.

"Yes! Kiseki smiled. "We'll kick their ass!"

"Hey! Language." Kagami scolded and heard Kiseki mutter out an apology. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Alright, one game, but we cant make it too late, the twins have school again in the morning." There was a loud cheer behind him and the twins were running off to go put on their shoes, Momoi holding the baby in her arms now.

The adults stood up as well and Kuroko walked over to his wife to kiss her cheek. Soon the old shadow and light, as well as a pair of twins were heading to the nearest basketball court.

 **XXX**

"Your kids are very talented, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he sat against the fence, watching the twins take it out on each other, running from one side of the court to another. "It reminds me a lot of you and Aomine-kun." He smiled though watched the redhead next to him frown at the mentioned name. "You really don't want to tell him, do you?"

Kagami shook his head and looked at his twins. "Its fine like this." He said, though there was a hint of pain in his voice. "They're happy without their other parent. They're doing well in school, have a new game coming up soon, they're making friends.. And enemies, but that doesn't matter." He quickly added. They unfortunately had his temper. Kagami groaned and ran a hand over his face.

"Why did you come back to Japan, Kagami?" Kuroko asked. Kagami didn't want the twins meeting their other parent, but then why did he come back. Everything else could be found in America. He could find a job there, another partner there, the twins could go to school and probably have a higher chance of playing professionally.

"I don't know…" Kagami sighed and watched DJ dusk the ball in the basket. "I don't know." He repeated.

 **XXX**

"You're gonna be late!" Kagami scolded as his kids came running downstairs. It was the day of their game at Kaijo high school and they had all over slept. Kagami had quickly prepared their bentos and shoved their drinks in their sports bags.

The twins ran up to their dad and kissed his cheeks at the same time before both grabbing an apple and their bags before running out of the house. "Bye dad!" They shouted.

"Good luck!"

DJ and Kiseki ran as fast as they could towards school, of course it also turned into a race who was fastest. Of course when they reached the school they were both exhausted and panting. A tick mark appeared on Coach Hyuuga's face and with a large paper fan – which he had borrowed from his wife in advance- he smacked them over the head as hard as he could. "Don't exhaust yourselves before the game!" He warned them. "You're late, get in the bus." He ordered.

Soon they had their bags tossed in the back of the bus and were on their way to Kaijo high school. Kiseki checked her bandages and her shirt. This morning before getting dressed in a hurry she had tried to hide her boobs the best she could by wrapping her chest. She had to look like a boy if she wanted to play in games. She wasn't going to give up on basketball just because there was no girl's team and if the coach said it was okay and they would give it a try than she was not going to complain at all. Of course this was only a practice match. She doubted they would but her in an official game… Unless she could prove herself, than maybe.

"Stop looking." DJ whispered. "It's creeping me out. You're gonna make it look suspicious." He huffed at her, receiving a glare from his sister.

"I just want to do this right." Kiseki told her brother. "I don't know why there is this stupid rule. Just because I have boobs I cant be on a team with a bunch of guys. What the difference, huh? I have boobs, you have dicks, so what?"

Tsuki had secretly been listening in on the twins, who were sitting in front of him, and coughed up to hear Kiseki's bold choice of words. The twins glared and looked over their shoulders. Daiki reached over and shook the blond by his shoulders. "Don't you dare think about my sister's boobs, you pervert!"

 **XXX**

The team stood in their uniforms on the court, their game about to start. "Just because this is a practice match, don't think you cant give it your all, understand?!" Coach Hyuuga spoke loudly to the "boys". Kiseki wasn't recognizable as a girl with her basketball uniform and short hair. She looked like DJ, just with blue hair instead of red and her face was rounder than her brother's sharp jaw, but every person had their own face.

"Oi oi, Hyuuga, don't be too hard on them."

Hyuuga gritted his teeth. "You shouldn't be saying things like that, Kasamatsu." He said and turned around to look over his shoulder, meeting eyes with Kaijo's basketball coach and old captain Kasamatsu , the guy that used to be shoving his foot in Kise's face all the time back in high school. "We wont lose to you."

"Ho~ We'll see about that. Just because you won from us a couple of times back in high school doesn't mean you will keep up the score. You still lost most of the time." Kasamatsu challenged. Once the Generation of Miracles became seniors and left high school, Serin rarely won against Kaijo and it's strong players.

Hyuuga grinned at his old captain rival. "Just you watch, we have some mean ass players in our team now." He stepped aside a little bit to show the red and blue twin. "So unless you have some miracle player, you're gonna lose. Bah ha hah~!"

The team stood there with dumb struck faces. Was that seriously their coach? Someone obviously didn't like losing.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the first chapter and for chapters taking so long to come out. But I guess better late then never^^ I didn't know if you guys would be interested in reading about the twins playing a match or if you would much rather just have the story continue. Anyways, Let me know in the comments or send me a PM ^^ I hope you enjoy this little chapter. Hopefully I will get the next chapter out sooner than a month from now… But school is about to start so you guys know how it is. Anyways! Just uploading a short chapter to let you guys know that this story isn't dead and that I will continue updating it!**

 **XX KneelingAngel**


	10. Chapter 8

The whistle blew and the game started. The ball was tossed up in the air and Tsuki jumped up to get the ball over on Seirin's side of the court. Kiseki watched from the side line as the ball eventually landed in DJ's hand, giving him the chance to dunk the ball and make the first points of the game. Kiseki was forced to sit on the sidelines. With her being a girl it was already bad that she was on their team and Hyuuga had to pull some strings to even let her come along, but he didn't want her worrying about that. He had told her she could join so he would let her.. Though it would be tricky once the official games started, she probably wouldn't be able to play in any of those, but he didn't see the harm in these practice games. Hyuuga smirked to himself. DJ and Kiseki were a great team, he could tell that from the matches back at school. They were a lot like Kagami and Aomine during the Vorpal Sword games.. He wondered who the other parent of the kids was. He knew that Kagami was their mother in a weird way and he had a hunch who their father was, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. Yeah, DJ looked like him and seemed to have the same first name and basketball style as the great Aomine Daiki , Kiseki had the same hair and skin color as the old Seirin rival.

Let's just say that Hyuuga couldn't wait for the upcoming parent teacher meetings. He had a lot of questions for Kagami.

DJ dribbled the ball skillfully around him and between his legs, it seemed almost impossible to steal. There was a big grin on his face, showing exactly how happy the male was to have the ball in his grip. Kiseki sat next to the coach, bouncing her knee but watching intensely, following DJ's moves with her eyes. She wanted to play so badly!

 **XxX**

Kagami sighed when he had reached work. He hoped that the twins had made it to the bus on time. Good thing they were used to having sandwiches with them to school, those were made in no time, but if he had to prepare two bento boxes he never would have made it on time. He had been on time for work, deciding to just by food in the hospital cafeteria. He was too tired to make himself some food.

He had greeted Takao and Midorima upon entering before the three of them went to their departments. He was relieved not to work with them regularly. Not that they were bad people! No no, Kagami liked seeing them but he was just a little uncomfortable with being around them after what happened. He just couldn't get over it for some reason. It was embarrassing having to give up his dream for his kids.. Not that he was ashamed of his kids! It was just that people had such high hopes for him and he had given that up. It had either been give up his dreams or his kids and he couldn't give up his kids, they were too precious.

Kagami worked through his appointments, taking care of the patients one by one. It wasn't a too stressful day, which Kagami was grateful for… But of course nothing lasted! He would have no idea how bad today would actually get.

 **XXX**

Kiseki got up as the coach called for a switch of players. She was excited to get in the game. It was the last fifteen minutes and they were ahead by 10 points, but that didn't matter. She was glad that the coach allowed her to join the game while knowing that she was a girl. She switched spots with Izuku and jogged up to her brother, Tsuki and the other two members. "You guys do your thing; I'll guide the net." Kiseki said with a smirk. Her brother grinned and nodded. "If they catch up, it's your head that's on the line." DJ warned her before the whistle sounded and the game was back on. The ball came to their side of the court and DJ charged ahead and passed the ball to Tsuki. Kiseki stayed in the back of the group as they charged, knowing that if they missed this short or even made this shot there would be an immediate counter.

With her jumps she was a tough opponent in the air, her hands were on the small side but she had no issue defending herself or stealing the ball. It wasn't always about being the biggest, sometimes being on the smaller side has its plus points.

Daiki at some point got the ball but Kaijo wouldn't just give up and countered. "Counter!" One of the members shouted and started running to the other side of the court. Kiseki smiled and ran after them. It was her turn to shine! As the other team tried to alley-oop the ball in, Kiseki charged and jumped up half a second later, allowing her to get higher than her opponent and knock the ball out of his have before hurling it towards her brother. Daiki accepted the ball and skillfully dribbled it across the court and dunked it in once more.

They would not let the other team score.

 **XXX**

Kagami sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he stood in the fruit aisle in the super market. He had finished up work and had decided to make a victory meal for his twins. They had texted him only a couple of hours ago, excitingly texting in caps lock that they had won the friendly basketball match. He was so proud of them! His babies were growing up and hopefully had a chance to become pros, a dream he had to give up when he got pregnant.

Kagami looked at the different vegetables and hummed to himself. What should they eat tonight? Kiseki didn't like bell peppers and Daiki didn't like broccoli or carrots… Maybe he should make his famous cheeseburgers with a side salad and healthy fries? No, that was a little too unhealthy, maybe make something with sweet potatoes? Sweet Potatoes were amazing in a mash with a piece of meat and a salad. Hmm…. So many choices but picky eaters. He sighed and reached for the lettuce when his hand suddenly bumped into the hand of another.

"Oh, sorry-" Kagami said and looked up.

His breathe caught his throat and his eyes went wide. "Ooooh~ Kagamicchi!" A familiar blond beamed. "I didn't know you were back in Japan! Man, you've really gotten older, haven't you?" Kise laughed and wrapped his arm around the redhead like they hadn't been apart for so many years.

Kagami mentally groaned and rubbed his brow. How many more of his past rivals did he have to meet?!

"Ne ne, Kagamicchi~ Tell me since when you've been back in Japan. Why didn't you tell me? How was America? I didn't see you in any of the basketball games. I tried looking for you, but I couldn't find you anywhere. Were you benched or were you put in the back somewhere?"

Kagami sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Something like that." He said, hoping that Kise would just drop it.

"So, how long have you been back in Japan? Are you just here in holiday? Maybe we could go play some basketball, again some time. I know that if Aomine heard you were back-"

"No!" Kagami shouted, before quickly covering his mouth. "N-No, I-I don't really play anymore. I should go, sorry Kise." He said before hurrying away from the handsome blond. No. No, he couldn't see Aomine. Just hearing the man's name made him panic and immediately scared. He was terrified of bumping into Aomine. Aomine couldn't know he was back. Just couldn't!

 **XXX**

Kiseki and Daiki were heading home from school and their friendly basketball match, both super happy and beaming. "We were so good! Like GAH and BADAM and then SWOOSH!" Daiki was bouncing around as he retold the game in his own way as they walked, Kiseki dribbling a ball as Daiki just kept going on and on. "And then they charged towards the basket but you were like STOP and then WHOOP and BAH- slapping the ball out of his hand." To prove his point, Daiki slapped the ball out of her hand before running away with it.

Kiseki giggled and ran after her brother. They were both happy and excited that they won. She couldn't wait to tell her dad all about it. Chasing each other, they rounded a corner, but Daiki accidentally knocked into someone. "Oh sorry, officer." Daiki said before running past him. "Slow down, boy!" The officer called after him before someone knocked into his back.

"Daiki, wait for me- OOF!" Kiseki knocked into the broad back of the same officer and gasped as she took a step back. "Oh, I'm so sorry officer. I was just chasing after my brother." She apologized, running her hand through her short hair and fixed her jacket. The officer seemed to be looking down at her with similar eyes. "I should probably go after him. Once again, my apologies." She said and bowed before running away. "Daiki! Wait for me!" Kiseki looked over her shoulder against to see the officer just stand there and look at her and Daiki running away.

He was tall with navy eyes and navy hair and toned skin much like hers. It was a little bit creepy if she was being honest.

They soon crashed through the front door together. "I was first!" The twins shouted at the same time. "Hey kids, how was the game?" Kagami asked them as he stood in the kitchen making food.

"The game was amazing!" Daiki said and started rambling once more with Kiseki sometimes excitingly jumping in. They were being loud, but in a good way and that made Kagami smile happily. Moments like these made giving up his dream and keeping them when they were babies all the more worth it.

"Okay, okay." Kagami laughed as the kids just kept going on and on about the game and making sound effects. "Why don't you two go shower, change into something comfortable and leave the dirty laundry by the washer, I'll was your uniforms before tomorrow." He told them and watched them hurry off.

Kagami was about to go back to making the dinner, but then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" He shouted, turning off the stove before quickly walking to the front door. "Can I help… You?"

Kagami's eyes went wide in horror and his skin paled as he saw the familiar person in front of him. His hand tightened on the door knock and he started shaking for multiple reasons. Fear, nervousness, uncertainty…

"… Aomine…"

 **A/N:: FINALLY I MANAGED TO GET SOMETHING OUT! I'm so sorry, guys! But at least there is something now. Uni is a pain, projects everywhere, work on the side and traveling at the same time. But it's better to get something out than nothing at all right?**

 **Anyways, Aomine is finally there! EXCITING!**

 **If you have any ideas or things you want to happen, you can let me know in the review section. I also decided to make a KO-FI account. So if you want to buy me a ko-fi, you can. Just look for "FebeMollen". Thanks you everyone. I'll try to get another chapter out this month.**


	11. Mini Update!

Hey everyone!

Thank you for your support and nice words so far. I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I started school and had projects to hand in and exams over the las few weeks, but now that it's over I'll be posting again!  
So this story is not dead and I am starting the new chapter right now. If you have any wishes you want in the story, please let me knew and I might be able to add them ^^

Once again, thank you guys for all your support! An update is on the way!

XXX KneelingAngel


	12. Chapter 9

" _... Aomine..."_

Aomine had not expected to see his old rival at the door. What the hell was Kagami doing here?! He still looked the same, just a little older perhaps but that was obvious since they hadn't seen each other for like 17 or so years. Last time they had any contact was after their one night fling before Kagami had walked off to leave for America. Strangely enough, while he hadn't admitted it, he had watched a lot of NBL to see if he could spot Kagami, but after years and years, nothing. Kagami had never shown on TV and his rival never had his name or picture mentioned. Maybe he had dropped out of the program or something? But that seemed really strange to Aomine since no one, besides Kagami, was as basketball crazy as him. Kagami wouldn't have left the program! This was a once in a lifetime experience and oppertunity! What the hell was he doing back in Japan?

"What are you doing here?"

Aomine snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the redhead again. "Right.. I bumped into some kids and one of them dropped their ID. I saw them run into this house so I figured I should drop it off since it's the law that you have to carry some sort of ID on you, but maybe I had it wrong." He said and looked at the ID, but the ID card did say Kagami as a surname. "Does a Kagami Kiseki live here?" He asked a little confused.

"A-Ah... Thank you." Kagami stuttered. "S-She's my daughter." He said, accepting the card and clearing his throat, not daring to look up to see Aomine's shocked face. Ugh, why was the blue haired male here and had bumped into his kids?! Aomine wasnt supposed to know them! But as far as he knew so far, Kiseki and Daiki were only his kids and not THEIR kids.

"You have a kid?" Aomine frowned confused.

Kagami nodded a little nervously. "Yeah, twins, long story." He told the dark blue haired male and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, anyways, thank you for dropping this off. I'll tell Kiseki to be more careful. You should go back to work. Bye!" He said, quickly trying to close the door on Aomine who happened to look amazingly well in his uniform.

Aomine blinked as the door was slammed in his face before his eyes darkened a little annoyed. What just happened? Didn't Kagami want to talk to him?! It had been forever! Sure he was still on duty, but a couple of minutes wouldn't kill anyone. He was almost done with his shift anyways and this part of the city rarely had any action. It was a peaceful place. Gritting his teeth, Aomine let out a huff and walked away.

Kagami leaned against the door, breathing heavily and closed his eyes. Why?! Why was Aomine an officer? Why did his kids have to bump into him?! They couldn't just have walked past him? Why was he even still flustered? Aomine was the father of his kids, but he wasn't involved! Didn't even know that the kids were his, the kids didn't know that Aomine was their father. There was nothing to worry about! Nothing to be scared of!

… Right?

Kagami fiddled with his fingers nervously. What could go wrong? If Aomine denied the twins it wouldnt be different than now, but it would still be a denial.. What if he wanted to be part of their lives? No, Aomine would never want that so the twins might as well just stay away from him.

 **XXXX**

Things seemed to go back to normal after a couple of days. Kagami was a little on egde going out, worried he might see the blue haired officer again somewhere, but it had been two days since they last saw each other and he hadnt seen Aomine anywhere anymore.

It was weekend and the small family was at the basketball court, playing ball, trying to score against each other. Kagami was taking a break in the hot sun, drinking water. He was out of breath and sweating, obviously he was not as good as he was 17 years ago. Thank God that the twins had taken some of his skill. Kagami couldnt help but to smile when he saw Kiseki jump up and slam in the ball. She really had gotten his jump.

"Yo! Kagamicchi!" Kagami jerked when he heard that nickname and closed his eyes tightly, letting out a soft sigh. He looked over his shoulder and through the fence. Kise and Kuroko were walking up with their families. Kuroko was with Momoi who was pushing a stroller with their daughter in it. Kiseki was holding hands with a girl, probably his wife or girlfriend. "Okay kids, time to go." Kagami said, wanting to leave right now, but of course the twins wouldnt leave court that fast. Instead they just started complaining and whining how they were only just getting started.

"Hey, are you avoiding us?" Kise asked as they reached the court before the family from America could leave. "Come on Kagamicchi, I havent seen you in forever." Before Kagami could go anywhere, the blond tossed an arm over his shoulders. Kagami deadpanned. He just wanted to leave. After he saw Aomine he just wanted to keep his kids away from everyone! They were his! No one were supposed to even know they existed! But, while Kagami wanted to go, the short hold up had given the twins a chance to go back to playing basketball. They clearly didnt have the same troubles as their father.

Kagami sighed and slumped down a little bit. "Hey Kise." He said and gently patted the man's back. "That's the spirit!" Kise said and looked at the twins on the court. "You know those two?" Before Kagami could respond, Kuroko popped up randomly beside them. "They're Kagami's kids." He answered for his old light. "Kiseki and Daiki Junior, also called DJ." Kise nodded for a moment in understanding, looking at the kids once more before he slowly stopped and frowned slightly. "How old are they? They look a lot like…" Kise wasnt know to be the fastest thinker, but after Kagami left for America Aomine and him had gotten close again- basketball partners which they still did pretty often. It surely didnt take him long to mix and match the parents. Aomine had told him about his one night with Kagami and how heartbroken he was when his greatest rival was gone. Kise gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. "NO WAY!" He said. "Did Aomine have secret love children and send them with you to America to raise?!"

Kagami deadpanned again and ran his hand over his face. "No, Kise… They're mine and Aomine's. Apparently male pregnancies can happen." He answered softly and sighed. "They however don't know about their father and I would like to keep it that way, so please don't mention Aomine around the twins." He said. "Now, let's change subjects, who is the girl you brought?" He asked instead. Talking about Aomine made him uncomfortable. If the twins knew who their father was they would go look for him. If that happened and they found Aomine they might get rejected. The Aomine he remembered was always grumpy and in a bad mood, he couldn't possibly be good with kids. He didnt want Aomine to reject the twins, it would break their heart so this was the best possible way to protect them from that pain.

Thank God that Kise picked up the next subject and perked up a little bit. "Yukiichi is my fiancee." Kise smiled. "We're getting married in two months." He said proudly and waved at his fiancé who was sitting with Momo and little Mei on a blanket outside of the court where they would be safe from stray balls. "When school finished I kept up with my modelling career. We met at a shoot 5 years ago. She was one of the make up artist there. She wouldnt date me at first but eventually she gave in and now were getting married." He smiled. "Good for you." Kagami said with a small smile. He was genuinely happy for Kise. The man deserved all the happiness he could get. "What about you?" Kise asked. "Seeing anyone?" Kagami shook his head. "Nah, I moved back to Japan not too long ago and I have my hands full with my kids. I don't need anyone." He said honestly.

Sure it would be nice to have someone, but it wasnt really on his mind. Most women would probably freak out at the idea of him literally birthing his twins- male pregnancy wasnt always a popular subject. The twins were his happiness, he didnt need anyone else.

"Enough talking, let's play some basketball." Kuroko cut in and walked over to the twins, holding up his hand, waiting for one of the twins to toss him the ball. Daiki saw this and stopped dribbling with a grin on his face. "What? You want to play too, old man?" He teased, but before he knew it Kuroko had disappeared and the ball was speared out of his grasp, landing in Kise's hands. "I think you should be careful who you call old, boy." The blond said with an evil smirk on his face. "How about the Japanese versus the Americans." He suggested.

 **XXX**

The game they played was a good exercise for all of them. Kiseki and Daiki were the first to give in. They had played all day and were exhausted so they joined Momoi, Mei and Yuki outside of court. They had snack with them and that was something the twins didnt say no to. The adults played for a little longer as the rest watched. For Daiki and Kiseki it was nice to see their dad smile and play with his old rival and shadow. Even though they were older it was clear that they had played on a different level.

"Ho ho, isn't this a sight for sore eyes?" The three adults stopped playing when they saw a familiar face next to a purple haired giant. "If it isn't my little brother?" Himuro smiled and stepped up to court, greeting Kagami with a fist bump. "Sorry I havent been able to stop by yet."

Over the years Himuro had been the only one Kagami had stayed in touch with. They were brothers, how could he not?! Himuro had come to America a few times, usually around Christmas. He knew the twins very wel and was their favourite uncle of course! When he heard that Kagami was moving to Japan, he promised he would come by, but work kind of caught up on him and he completely forgot about it as well.

"Say hello, Atsushi." Himuro told the purple haired giant who was munching on a piece of candy. Nothing had changed there over the years.

While Murasakabara said hello to his old teammates, Himuro went to greet his niece and nephew who jumped him in happiness! The game went back on, now Murasakibara joining the others so they could play 2-on-2 while Himuro caught up with the others outside the court as they ate some cookies Murasakibara had with him- of course he wasnt too happy about sharing them, but Himuro had insisted.

It became a happy gathering of social interaction and basketball, everyone having fun, the twins and Himuro sometimes jumping in on the court. But what none of them knew was that a certain blue haired, tan skinned officer was on his way home and was about to walk past the court.

 **Finally, it's here!**

 **Sorry guys! I wanted to have this up way faster, but school decided to be a pain. I just finished an exam and have a couple more to go so I don't know when the other one will be up, but I will do my best to update soon. I really like this story so I don't plan on giving up on it anytime soon.**

 **I'm not really satisfied with the ending, but I kind of wanted to bring Aomine back into it for the next chapter.**

 **Let me know what you guys thought!**

 **XXX Kneelingangel.**


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N: Finally had some time to write! Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. This chapter is not checked on spelling (like all the other chapter. I might do that once the story is over… Whenever that is XD)**

Aomine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He finished his shift and was on his way home. His apartment wasnt that far away, maybe a 20 minute walk, but he would rather walk 20 minutes than be stuck in traffic for an hour every morning. What should he eat tonight? Maybe just order some take out or get some pre-made meal from the corner store? Aomine sighed. Kagami kept drifting back in his mind, ever since he saw the guy again… Yeah they only had a one time thing, but that didnt mean that if had been mindless. He liked Kagami. The guy was his biggest rival and the one that always pushed him to become better. When he met Kagami the first time his life changed. Now it was no different. Kagami just kept coming back to him. Yeah, being gay might somewhat be accepted in Japan, not everyone agreed to it and it wasnt like you could marry the person of the same sex… Why was he thinking about marriage?! He didnt love Kagami that much! The bastard never even said he was back in Japan and had kids for goodness sake! Kagami probably had an ex wife somewhere..

Swinging his duffle bag over his shoulder, Aomine started walking home. He tried not to think of Kagami, but just as his thoughts started shifting he walked past the basketball court. Always curious, he looked up, but once again the redhead he wanted to forget was there.

"Hey, look! It's Aominecchi!" Kise waved him over, making everyone look up, including those that weren't playing but just chilling in the grass. "Dai-chan!" Momoi smiled and waved him over as well. "Come join us, we got snacks." She smiled. Everyone seemed to be excited to see the navy blue haired male. DJ and Kiseki were confused since they didnt really know the man and Kagami was the only one that wanted to bolt right now. Aomine was getting too close to his kids!

Aomine walked over to the group, Momoi and her daughter, Himuro, Kise's fiancee and Kagami's kids. "Did you come back from work?" Momoi asked with a bright smile. Their relationship hadn't changed much since they were kids, they were still very close. "Mu-kun had some cookies with him. Do you want one or are you gonna play?" She asked him. Aomine had his eyes glued on the two teen twins. Was it just him or did that those two look a lot like him? That boy looked like him but then just with Kagami's hair? And that girl, she had the piercing eyes and blue hair just like him.. He was probably just seeing things. Random people could look a lot alike, he was probably just seeing things! Surely there were other people with navy blue hair like him. Maybe it was dyed!

Kagami was freaking out when he watched Aomine walking closer to them. It only got worse when the man walked over to the group on the field where his twins were sitting with the others! No no no no! He didnt want Aomine seeing his kids! "I forgot I had to do something." Kagami suddenly said. "Kiseki, Daiki, let's go home." Kagami was speaking rushed, he clearly didnt want to be here anymore. The twins looked at their father and whined. "Why? We're just having fun and your basketball game didnt even end." Kiseki complained. "Yeah." DJ agreed. "Besides, Momoi-san was just thinking of all going out for dinner." He complained as well. Himuro gave his younger brother a look, shaking his head slightly. If Kagami didnt want Aomine to meet the kids, why did he come back to Japan? Himuro knew that Kagami was scared of what might happen, but no one knew how the future looked. Maybe Aomine wouldn't be that bad with the twins! Kagami wasnt even giving him a chance!

Kagami let out an annoyed sigh and let out a growl. "Now! Just listen to what I tell you!" He snapped at his kids. "We're going home!" The twins frowned- both looking very similar to Aomine right now, but they got up with their things and walked to their father. Kagami grabbed their wrists and started dragging them away. He didnt care how much they were against him, he wanted to leave right now! Kiseki looked over her shoulder, it was clear that the mood was immediately killed for everyone.

Aomine stood with his back turned to Kagami as the man left with his kids, his jaw tightened slightly. It was obvious that Kagami wanted to avoid him. First the man slammed a door in his face, now this.. What did he do? Was having sex with him once really that bad? Kagami could spend time with everyone! He could play basketball with everyone from their team, except for him! That was unfair! They were basketball rivals! Didnt Kagami even want one one-on-one with him?! Not even once?

"Dai-chan?" Momoi asked, placing her hand on his arm when she noticed Aomine spacing out. "Just give him some time." She suggested. Aomine just huffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not upset or anything. I gotta go home. Early shift tomorrow." He said and waved before quickly leaving again after that. He didnt want to stick around when he secretly was upset.

 **XXX**

Once they were further from the court, DJ pulled his arm from his father's grasp. "What is your problem? We were having fun!" Daiki snapped at the older man. "We were having fun and getting to know people, why did you have to pull us away from that?!" He growled. DJ didnt understand. They were having so much fun, his dad was having so much fun! There were snacks and nice people who all liked basketball. They never met people like that. Not even in America.. Besides Uncle Tatsuya. He enjoyed being with his father's old friends. They were funny and knew how to put up a challenge in a basketball game. It was unfair to suddenly be pulled away from that! Daiki glared at his father before turning away. He did not want to be anywhere near his father right now.

Kagami stopped and listened to his son before he waked away. His shoulder sunk a little bit and his chest tightened. He knew his kids didnt understand, but he just didnt want them around Aomine. It was confusing, but he couldnt tell them who Aomine was… He was too scared.

"Dad?" Kagami suddenly felt a hand tighten in his. Kiseki looked up at her father with a small comforting smile. She didnt like being pulled away either, but it wasnt often that her father acted so harshly so it must have been for a reason. "Can you make burgers tonight?" She asked him, hoping to cheer her father up. Kagami smiled sadly, but kissed his daughter's head. "Of course sweetie." He said and kept walking with her hand in hand to their little home a couple of streets away. Kiseki didnt know why her father had suddenly just fled from the others, but there had to be a reason. It wasnt like her dad to suddenly just get up and leave.

 **XXX**

Kagami and Kiseki were the first ones to get home. DJ hadnt arrived, like Kagami had hoped. Hopefully his son would be back before dark and dinner… But as the time went, dinner finished and the night started to fall, DJ still wasnt back. Kagami let out a worried sigh, staring at the food they had saved for Daiki. Kiseki smiled seeing her dad and placed a cup of tea down in front of him. She was a little worried for her brother, but DJ wasnt stupid. He would be okay, he just needed to cool his head. Her brother didnt have the best temper… Not that her's was any better though…

"I'm gonna go look for him, he's been gone for a while." Kagami suddenly said and stood up. "He should have been home by now." He had his struggles as a parent, like every parents, but he wasnt going to just let his son walk around at night. Anything could happen.

"I'll go with you." Kiseki said, but Kagami held his hand up and patted her head. "I'll be right back, Kiseki. I'm sure he wont be far." He smiled at her before kissing her head and leaving the house. Kiseki sighed softly and pouted, but did as she was told. Taking a deep breath, Kiseki went to put the left over food in the fridge.

 **XXX**

DJ had walked off and just strolled around for a bit, trying to cool down. He didnt understand his dad. They were having so much fun at the basketball court and it only got better when his dad's old friends popped up. He finally got to see some from his dad's past! He knew bits and pieces and uncle Himuro told him a little, but his dad didnt really talk about it. His old man didnt talk about his youth or much about his life before moving from Japan to America, his dad NEVER spoke about their other parent… It hurt a little. Daiki was curious about his other parent, not that his dad wasnt enough, but his friends in Amerika had two parents, kids at school had two parents… Kiseki and him just had one. He could understand why his dad didnt want to talk about it, but it was more than 15 years ago! Like, get over it!

Daiki didnt care what reason it was that his dad just got up and left, but it had ruined the fun for both him and Kiseki. He knew that Kiseki also wanted friends. They were stuck to the hips and couldnt be without each other, but that didnt mean it hadnt been fun to hang out with other people for once. Daiki loved his sister, but she would still be a girl and he did not want to help her pain her toenails!

Time went fast and it soon and Daiki found himself… Lost… DJ glared ahead of himself as he gritted his teeth. Great! Just great! He had only moved here not too long ago, it wasnt like he knew the streets like the back of his hand. This situation sucked even more because Kiseki had taken the duffle bag with their belongings so he didnt have his phone on him. Damn it!

DJ fiddled with his fingers for a moment before he continued walking down the street. There were a bunch of bars and restaurants so maybe he could ask if someone knew directions to how he got home… He was looking around a little worried, yet agitated, that he was lost, but he wasnt really paying attention and walked into someone. "Wah! I'm so sorry!" DJ quickly said, but when he looked at the person he walked into he noticed it was the guy from this afternoon before his dad pulled them away. The tall navy blue haired man!

Aomine had just lid a cigarette when someone walked into him. He had just finished eating at a small bar and had a few drinks before decided to go home, but why did people have to keep walking into him. He was almost 2 meters tall, how could people walk into him?! Aomine turned around and was about to snap at the person, but then he saw it was one of Kagami's kids from the park.

They both stood there awkwardly for a moment, but Aomine eventually broke the moment as he exhaled some smoke. "Where is your dad at, kid?" He asked. Why would a kid be out alone in the dark? If you were with friends he understood, but alone was always risky. There were some crazy people on this earth.

DJ awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck- just like hoe his father did. "I um.. I'm kind of lost…" He mumbled embarrassed. "I walked away from my dad because I was angry and I was kind of lost in thoughts, when I snapped out of it I was lost…" He admitted. God, he felt so stupid right now. "Could you maybe help me, Mister…?" He asked, waiting for the man to say his name.

"Aomine." Aomine said before taking another drag of his cigarette. "Do you know your address?" He knew he had been at the house before, but it wasnt like he knew the exact adress. The location was somewhat familiar, but it wasnt completely clear.

DJ nodded eagerly and told the man his address. Aomine was wondering why he was doing this.. Kagami clearly didnt want to see him! But… He couldnt really let a kid walk the dark streets, as a cop he could allow himself to do something like that, so he took the boy home. "So what's your name?" Aomine asked as they walked down the road.

"Daiki." DJ said. "Daiki Junior, but everybody calls me DJ." He smiled, stopping when Aomine stopped walking. The older man seemed to have frozen. "Are you alright, Aomine-san?

Aomine was SUPER confused. If Kagami didnt want to see him or want anything to do with him why give his kid the same name as him?! That just didnt make sense! Sure the kid looked like him but with red hair, but still! It didnt make sense! If Kagami hated him, then why? No contact for years and you decide to name your kid after your high school rival, wasnt that at least a little weird?! Aomine calmed himself and took a drag from his cigarette before nodding. "Yeah, fine." He answered and continued walking.

His mind was still spinning, but thank goodness that conversation was at a minimum. He had no idea what to say to this kid.

They eventually reached the small family home and DJ opened the door. "I'm home!" He called, letting the door open for the older man as he toed off his shoes.

Kiseki heard this and came running downstairs. "DJ!" She shouted before jumping him and hugged him tightly. "Where were you?! Where did dad find-" Kiseki looked up only to notice that it wasnt her dad that stood by the door but instead there was the man from the park.. The man also looked a little bit like the cop she had run into the other day..

"I got lost and bumped into Aomine-san." DJ explained. "He walked me home, so it's all good." He smiled before turning to the older man. "Aomine-san, this is my twin sister Kiseki." He introduced them and the two of them bowed at each other.

Kiseki looked at her brother and rubbed her eyes a little tired. As long as her brother was safe, that's all that mattered. "There is some left over burger in the fridge. Aomine-san, would you like something to drink? Coffee or tea? There should be some beer in the fridge too… It's the least I can do for bringing my idiot brother home."

"Hey!" DJ shouted offended.

Aomine looked at the two in front of him and smiled at the interaction. Anyone would be able to tell that they were siblings. Not just by their looks, but also how they interacted. "I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee." He smirked. He probably shouldn't have too much alcohol after the drinks from the bar. Aomine followed the twins into the kitchen and took a seat.

The more he watched the twins interact with each other, the more he could see bits and pieces of him. It was creepy! But he was sure it was pure coincidence. Kagami was a man and men couldnt have children, so there was no way that these twins could be his. If Kagami had been a girl, he probably would have thought different.

"So where is your mother?" Aomine asked the twins. Had Kagami been married? Girlfriend? Accidentally knocked up a girl? Guessing how old the twins were, Kagami would have been a teen father… Maybe they were adopted? Nah, they looked too much of a mix between him and Kagami to be adopted.

Kiseki looked at Aomine with a smile as she came back with a coffee for him. "We don't have a mom." She smiled. "Long story, but it's always just been us and dad. Basically he carried us and gave birth to us.. We dont know our other parent, but I guess it's fine the way it is." She explained with a small smirk on her face.

Aomine stopped the mug at his lips and looked at the girl in front of him. DJ sat down beside his sister with heated up food and Aomine watched them bicker that reminded him a lot about his and Kagami's bickering from the past.

His eyes went wide and the mug fell from his hand.

No way…

 **N/A:**

 **Thank you so much for reading and thank you for being so patient on updates. Dont worry, story isn't over! Obviously not, I would be evil if I ended it here XD**

 **More exams and projects are coming up in March, but I hope to make some time at the end of the month to write the next chapter. So hopefully the next chapter will be up end of March/April.**

 **Let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the comments or send me a PM. What do you hope the next chapter will bring?**

 **Love you all!**

 **XXX KneelingAngel.**


	14. Chapter 11

**A/N: Quickly before you start reading, this story made it to #5 in KNB, I never expected to reach this high when I got the idea for this story. Thank you all so much for reading and being patient with me about updating. You guys are the best, I hope you enjoy this newest chapter! ^^**

The twins gasped when Aomine dropped his mug of coffee, spilling the content all over the table and the floor. "Aomine-san, are you okay?" Daiki asked worried as Kiseki hurried up from her eat to get a cloth. "Did you burn yourself?"

"W-Wha.. U-um. Eeh…" Aomine couldnt form any words. These were his kids?! These two in front of him?! Twins?! This had to be a joke! Some dumb coincidence! It HAD to be! He had sex with Kagami once, just once after a one-on-on. It had been in the heat of the moment and neither of them had any protection on them. They were basketball dorks! They weren't thinking of having sex with girls! … Well he had his magazines, but those were mainly to just look at. It wasnt like he ever had sex with a girl! He didnt have sex with a girl bug he had fucking sex with Kagami. Once, just once..

It couldnt have been that big of a deal! Who got pregnant right away?!

… It did explain that he never saw Kagami on TV, never saw him play any games.. Even the lack of contact made sense.

"Aomine-san?" DJ said, having his hand in front of the man's face, finally getting contact with the man. "You look pale, are you okay?" He asked as Kiseki cleaned up the mess.

Aomine was in shock. He had to talk to Kagami. Like, right now! "Where is your father?" Aomine asked.

"He's on his way back. I texted him." Kiseki said. She looked up a little worried. "I-is there something wrong?" First of all, now that she thought about it, there was a stranger in their house. Even if the man was a cop, who knew what he could do.. Was there something wrong? It seemed like it. She was getting really uncomfortable.

Aomine swallowed nervously as he watched the girl look up at him. Her eyes matched his perfectly and her short hair was a lot like Kagami's, just two layers of blue instead of red. Now that he finally saw the resemblance to these kids, it was freaky to see how much they looked like him. Both twins had different features but it was obviously there. He was a parent… He was a father to twins! "Fuck me.." Aomine mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. "How old are you kids again?" He asked, hidden behind his hand.

"16." Daiki said. "Well, 17 in October." He smiled proudly. No more being called a kid, he was closer to being an adult!

"16…" Aomine mumbled and sighed. He hadnt known he had kids for that long? WHY DIDNT THAT BAKAGAMI TELL HIM?! That motherfucker! … Well… If Kagami carried the kids, didnt that mean that he was the- NO, HE DIDNT WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!

Kiseki was still confused, but she went to take the dirty cloth away and make Aomine-san another cup of coffee. Hopefully the old man would know how to hold a mug this time!

Suddenly jingling of keys were heard and Kagami stepped inside, panting and sweating as if he had run. "Daiki!"

"Yeah." Both DJ and Aomine answered at the same time. They kind of froze and blinked at each other, but before they could question it, there was a startled yell from Kagami. "Aomine! What are you doing here?! Get out of my house!" Kagami demanded, to which Aomine growled. "Shouldnt you be thanking me?! I brought your son back to your house, Bakagami!" He snapped back.

Tension was rising quickly, both the twins looking with wide eyes, totally confused at the sudden atmosphere in the house. That escalated quickly. "I-It's true." DJ said. "I got lost and ended up bumping into Aomine-san. He lead me home and we couldnt really send him home right away so we offered him something to drink-"

"GO HOME!" Kagami demanded, ignoring the rest his son had to say, now fully focused on Aomine. "Get out of my house!" He shouted.

"Like hell I will!" Aomine snapped back, standing up so Kagami wasnt towering over him. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"YEAH!" Aomine shouted and pointed a finger at the twins behind him. "What the fuck is up with them, huh?!"

Kagami paled, his eyes going wide as he suddenly went really quiet. He looked over Aomine's shoulder to see his kids startled, slightly shaken and confused as they were addressed so roughly. They didnt seem to know anything, but Aomine, Kagami could tell he had figured it out. He knew it would happen if Aomine spend too much time with them and got a chance to study their faces and way of doing things.

"Kiseki, DJ, please head upstairs." Kagami said, his face still pale and hands slightly shaken. Thank God that they listened to him without complaining like they usually did. Before they could fully leave the kitchen, Kagami had quickly hugged his son, happy that he was okay and back home safely. While Japan was pretty safe, compared to America, there were crazy people all over the place. Last thing he would want was for someone to hurt his baby… Though he supposed he had done that himself. He kept their father away from them. No pictures, no memories, nothing. They didnt know anything, only that he wasnt in the picture, obviously.

Once the twins were upstairs and he heard the bedroom doors close, Kagami opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was so scared. Why? This was his own fault, his own doing… He just wanted to protect his kids… The Aomine he knew from back in high school wasnt exactly a great father figure, lazing around all day, only looking at idol magazines and playing basketball. Aomine used to be so selfish and arrogant, cocky… Not the traits of a father. Besides, they had only been 16, who was ready to be a parent at that age? He went through with it because he couldnt terminate the pregnancy when he heard their tiny heartbeats going fast, he couldnt give them up when he held them for the first time.. His babies… He had ruined his of future, his dream of becoming a pro basketball player- he didnt want to drag Aomine down with him. He had also just been scared to be cursed and yelled at by Aomine, that he would push the twins away.. So to prevent that, he just never said anything. To keep the twins from being denied, he tried to keep them away from Aomine ever since they came back from Japan. He just wanted to protect them… And himself…

"Say something!" Aomine demanded, making Kagami flinch slightly and look away.

Kagami teared up slightly and shook his head. "What do you want me to say?" He asked softly. "The answer is right there! You saw it!" He snapped before tears started falling down his face. "They're yours, okay? They're yours! Is that what you wanted to fucking hear?!"

Aomine growled and roughly grabbed Kagami by his shoulders, shaking his roughly. "I'm a fucking father and you never told me!?" He shouted. "How could you?! For 16 fucking years! They're fucking 16 and you never told me!" He didnt know how to feel right now. He was furious! He had kids that he didnt know about for 16 years! Why? Was he that untrustworthy? Why had he never told him?

Now the twins were 16, they had grown up without a father all their life, how on earth was he supposed to now all of the sudden enter their lives?! He couldnt just randomly walk up to them and be like: _'Hey kids! I'm your dad! Nice to meet you after 16 years'_ No, it didnt fucking work like that! How was he gonna catch up to all those years missed? They didnt need him! They didnt need him even though he had never been given a chance!

"Well what do you fucking want from me, Aomine!?" Kagami demanded, tears still going down his face, fuck him for getting emotional. "I was 16! In America! And a _boy_ on top of that! We only had sex once! I cant just call you over the phone and tell you were becoming a father! Fuck off!" He shouted. "You have no idea what was going through my head!" Kagami defended himself. "You were an arrogant bastard then, you would have denied them!"

"You dont know that-!"

"I do!" Kagami snapped back. "Do you really think that ' _the only one who can beat me, is me'_ would make a good parent?! Fuck you!" He snapped, his voice breaking after imitating Aomine.

"That still gives you no right not to tell me!" Aomine growled. "If I'm their father I deserved to know, not to find out 16 years later because your son- _our_ son got himself lost!"

"Dont call him that!"

"What? _Our_ son?" Aomine snarled. "It is what he is!" He said, glaring at the red head in front of him. "I deserved to fucking know! I missed out on everything! Maybe I wouldnt have been the best dad at the age of 16, but what guy is!? At least I would have been able to decide if I wanted to be involved or not! Now it's a little late!"

Kagami's eyes went a little wide hearing that last sentence. What did he mean? His heart broke a little. "What are you saying?"

"You dont want me involved, I fucking wont be! There? Happy?!" Aomine snapped. He pulled away from Kagami and headed for the door to quickly pull on his shoes. "Have fun raising those bastard children alone!" He shouted before stepping out and slamming the door shut behind him.

Kagami stood frozen in place. What just happened? Aomine, he… A sudden sob left his mouth and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand as he started to cry. Why was he so fucking upset? Why was he so heartbroken? He had been raising the twins all long, he never wanted Aomine involved, but now to have Aomine walk away without accepting the twins just felt wrong. It hurt…

 **XXX**

What Kagami didnt know is that both the twins sat at the top of the stairs, having watched the whole fight. There was no way they would have wanted to miss this. It was about them and they had been confused too. Why were these two grown ups fighting about them? But as it became clear, the twins just sat froze at the top of the steps, listening to this parents fight… Parents… Aomine was their dad… They had a dad! Someone real! No dream person, but someone they could actually touch! No wonder the old man had been acting so weird.

Kiseki and Daiki's eyes followed Aomine with their eyes, watching the man leave, but not notice them at the top steps. It would be a weird angle to be able to see from the front door. While they hadnt known that Aomine was their dad, to now see him walk out hit the both of them. Kiseki teared up and Daiki just tightened his jaw and fisted the fabric of his pants into his hands. Their one chance of meeting their dad and he walked out… Should it hurt this much? They never had a father, so it shouldn't matter. But it had always been a dream of them to meet their other parent. Never in this wide world had they ever thought it was possible, yet there he had been. So close…

 **A/N: Finally finished all my exams and projects. My mood fit this chapter pretty well, because I'm fucking pissed off. This one teacher just keeps getting on my nerves! Just thinking about it gets me worked up all over.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Did you think it would end like this or had you expected something totally different?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time!**

 **XXX KneelingAngel**


	15. Chapter 12

The next day started completely silent. Kagami couldnt look at his twins or even greet them properly. He felt awful after last night. Aomine walked out, but Kagami could really only blame himself. If he had been left out of his mystery kids for 16 years he would have been pissed too… Maybe a part of him had hoped that Aomine would stick around after seeing him yesterday, but the argument just went out of control.

He didnt know that the twins had heard the fighting and had been sitting at the top of the stairs, but he could tell that they were upset as well. Maybe it had just been the shouting that freaked them out? It was weekend so the twins wouldnt have school, which only meant it would be an awkward day.

DJ was not happy. He wasnt going to accept this! Aomine was their father! They had another parent! They had bumped into him and talked to him yesterday, it had been a dream come true. He wasnt going to accept that Aomine was now just walking out on them. He wanted to get to know the guy more! He wanted to know his other dad! So he had a plan after breakfast. He was going to confront the officer and demand for him to be part of his and Kiseki's lives. It shouldn't matter if his dad and Aomine together, it was about him and Kiseki having a second parent, which they had always wanted.

"I'm gonna go play basketball." Daiki said after breakfast and stood up. "Kiseki, come with me." He didnt give his sister a chance to reply, instead just grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the house.

"Hey! I wasnt finished with my scrambled eggs yet." She complained once they were outside, but DJ just kept a hold of her wrist. What was he doing? Why was he in such a hurry to go play basketball? It was weekend, they had all day! She was confused when DJ didnt turn right at the end of the street, but went left instead. "Where are we going?" She asked him, pulling her wrist from his grip, making DJ stop.

"We are going to find Aomine-san." DJ said, turning around to look at his sister with serious red eyes. "You heard him and dad last night. Aomine is our other parent! We cant just let him walk out on us when he's right there! We actually live close to him! I'm supposed to ignore that knowing he's my other parent?" He asked. He had dreamed of his father so many times. What he would look like, what job he would have, what his favourite food would be, if he also liked basketball- just so many questions. Now that he knew who his other parent was he wanted some damn answers too! "Dont you want to know about him?" Daiki asked his sister.

Kiseki bit her fingernail in thought and sighed. She understood where DJ was coming from, but last night made it look like Aomine wanted nothing to do with them.. "He walked out." Kiseki said. "What if he doesn't want to see us?" She asked nervously.

"Fuck that!" DJ said. "We're his kids, how could he not want to see us?! Let's just fucking go and see what happens." He said, propping the basketball under his arm. "Look, he walked out on us last night, but he didnt deny us to our faces. If he doesn't want to be part of our lives he has to tell us and not dad. I'm going to find him, you can come with me or not. I want to hear the answer from his face and if he still wants out… I guess things will go back to the way they used to be and we'll forever be freak children of two men." He shrugged and started walking.

Kiseki sighed and watched her brother's back for a moment as he walked down the sidewalk. Taking a deep breath, she ended up just hurrying after him. She wanted answers too. While there was a big chance of being turned down, she wanted to hear it from Aomine face to face. Whatever pain came afterwards, she would deal with it.

Hearing the fight from last night, Kiseki understood a little bit better why her dad had done what he had done. He had not wanted to take Aomine's future away. Having a baby was a big responsibility and Kiseki knew that if she and DJ hadnt been around that her dad would have probably been a professional basketball player. Hearing the argument also made her see that her dad hadnt thought Aomine to be a good parent at the age of 16.. But it was still mean or her dad not to have told Aomine.

Hopefully they could fix that now.

Aomine deserved a chance in their lives. Walking out without giving a chance wasnt right either. For them it didnt matter that Aomine hadnt been in their lives for the past 16 years, but they would like to have him as a part of their family from now on. It wasnt too late to create a bond together so they could be a happy family..

 **XXX**

Daiki and Kiseki went to the police station first. They didnt know where Aomine lived, but they knew he was a cop, so the police station was their best shot. Walking up to the reception, Kiseki gave the woman in uniform behind the desk a small smile. "Hi, um.. We're looking for Aomine-san. Is he here?"

The reception lady looked up with a small smile. "He is. Do you have an appointment with him or do you wish to report anything?" She asked.

"N-no, we dont have an appointment, but it's important that we talk to him." Kiseki insisted, but the receptionist wasnt really accepting her words.

"I'm sorry, but unless you have an appointment or something to report I can't let you through." She said. "Would you like to make an appointment?"

"No, that's okay." DJ said, cutting in. He asked for a piece of paper and wrote down a time and location. "Could you ask him to meet us here for lunch? If the time isn't convenient, that's okay, we'll wait." He said, handing the receptionist the note. "Tell him it's from his kids and that we would like to talk to him." DJ said.

The receptionist looked a little confused, but nodded and stood up to go hand the note to Aomine.

DJ grabbed his sister and pulled her back out of the police station. "I guess it's just wait and then hope he shows up at Maji Burgers." He sighed as they started walking over to said location. Of course there was a chance that Aomine wouldnt want to talk to them, but they were his kids! They couldnt force the police to do anything so to go demanding a bunch of shit wouldnt help them.

Reaching the burger place, Kiseki and Daiki found themselves a booth and just sat down. They just had breakfast so they weren't hungry, but they didnt feel like going some place first and then come back later. Maybe Aomine would have an early lunch, who knew.

 **XXX**

So the twins sat there, bored, for a few hours. At some point they had ordered a milkshake each, but they were getting a little nervous. What if Aomine wouldnt show up? What if he meant what he said last night about not being in their lives. Last nights arguments had been pretty loud and angry, maybe Aomine just wanted to forget about them.

But the cop was outside the restaurant, just staring at it with the piece of paper in his hand. A part of him was wondering what he was doing here. Yeah, they were his kids, but Kagami wouldnt allow him in their lives. Kagami clearly didnt want to or he would have let him know something over the past 16 years.

The fight from last night had done nothing. They were no further than before. Sure he now knew that he was a father, he knew what his teenage kids looked like, but he still wasnt in their lives. Had the kids heard the fight from last night? Well… They had been pretty loud so beyond the door they must have heard some muffled yelling, but he didnt think they had heard the full argument. Maybe Kagami had been a little right for not telling him, only a TINY bit, back then he wouldnt have been the best dad. At 16 no one would make a great dad! But it still would have been nice to know if he had kids. Now he was 35, he was not the same man he was so long ago.

It's why he now stood here in front of Maji Burgers. His kids wanted to see him. He didnt know why, even if it was just to turn him down, at least he had seen them and things would then go back to normal. Kagami could raise them and he could pretend like he didnt know, and things would be like they used to be.

Stepping through the doors of the familiar fast food place, Aomine took off his officer's hat and looked for the twins. With their hair color they were pretty quick to find. When their eyes landed on each other, he could see the twins stiffen nervously, so he just quietly walked over to their booth and went to slide onto the couch on the opposite side of them. "Your dad wont be too happy knowing that you two are here to see me." Aomine said.

Kiseki fiddled with her straw nervously, but DJ seemed to be serious about this- he was unfazed. "We heard everything last night." DJ said, short and straight forward. "We know you're our other parent and if you're really going to walk out on us you should be saying it to us and not just to our dad. We always wanted to meet our other parents, to have two parents like everyone else. We end up finding out who our dad is one night, but also see him walk out the same night an hour later!"

Did no one care about their feelings? Did no one care about their thoughts because they were a bunch of kids? It was unfair. They had a voice too! They were old enough to know what they wanted and what they didnt!

Kiseki placed a hand on DJ's shoulder when he started getting worked up. She turned to look at Aomine with a small smile on her face. "What DJ is trying to say is that we would really like to spend some time with you, Aomine-san, and get to know you better as our other dad." She said. "If you don't want to that's fine, we'll stop bothering you, but you're only the only one who missed out, we missed out on a second dad too."

Their dad had never told them for a reason who their other parent was. If she was in her dad's shoes she didnt know what she would have done. Maybe it had been the right decision at first, but that didnt mean he should have kept it a secret forever.

Aomine looked at the twins and suddenly let out a loud sigh. "You're dad doesn't know about this, does he?"

"Nope." DJ grinned- as if it was something to be proud of.

Aomine deadpanned a little at that, it seemed all too familiar. "Look, I'm fine with spending some time with you kids-"

"YAY!"

"BUT!" Aomine added quickly. "Your dad has to be okay with it. I'm the one that's going to be in trouble otherwise." He sighed. These were his kids. He wanted to get to know them! Even if it wouldnt become like a father-child bond but just as friends or as acquaintances, he was fine with that too.

Kagami was most likely not going to be fine with this.

"Here." Aomine said and handed the kids his card. "Call me when you talked to your dad about it. We can arrange something, but for now I have to get back to work."

The look on the twins faces was priceless. They completely lid up with bright smiles on their faces as they accepted the card together. This had been worth their hours of waiting!

"Now run off, your dad is probably wondering where you are."

"Y-Yes sir!" They beamed before running off.

Aomine watched the leave, smirking a little as they were bouncing all over the place. These kids weren't so bad.. _His_ kids weren't that bad. "I still cant believe I'm a dad." He mumbled as he rubbed his face.


End file.
